More to Me
by PinkDragonStrike
Summary: A Ceremony of Entrance acknowledges a lord's son as true heir. At the age of five, Sesshoumaru's half-demon son, Rishou, has been kept from accepting his birthright for nearly a year and is on the verge of a disinheritance. Whispers are abound about the lord's lack of acceptance of a half-demon son. Why the wait?
1. Keeping Quiet?

**More to Me**

_I kept repeating it to myself through all the whispers. 'He is my half-demon son. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.' So I couldn't understand what my conscience meant when it kept screaming 'You're wrong!'_

_**Chapter 1: Keeping Quiet?**_

_I don't own Inuyasha_

_A/N: This story is not intended to be linked to Brown Eyes. Also, with classes starting back up soon, updates may take a little longer than my usual but I promise not to take too long!_

The spring sunset shown against the walls of the castle. Its ominous appearance betrayed by the pink and orange blended sky. The guards however, that stood at the ready, prepared to take down any trespasser that threatened the dwelling's boundaries, was a visible reminder of who lived there. Centuries of its existence meant that the generations of rule had changed. A continued rule of full blooded inuyoukai had been the expected outcome. Other youkai nobles would have written it in stone when the current lord was growing up. A clear distaste for the human kind and an even greater disgust for half-demons, unlike his father, meant a pure bred heir without question. So with the birth of the inuyoukai lord's first son, word spread like wildfire. One would have assumed that knowing he had acquired a human for his first mate would have made the outcome an obvious one. But many had assumed she would be pushed to the background for a more suitable second mate to bear a full blooded heir. It was in fact he who had been so worried about upholding the honor of his family's name and now he had in fact contradicted his own beliefs.

Many years, now, had passed since the birth of his pup and though the whispers had not completely disappeared, many of them had subsided and faded away through acceptance or exhaustion. But there was one thing that had begun to draw whispers anew about the half demon pup and his father. It was customary for youkai to have a ceremony of entrance for an upcoming lord at the appearance of the age of four. This was the age most were deemed healthy enough to survive into adulthood and prove themselves worthy. There hadn't been one this time and his lord's son appeared to be a year past this age. The ceremony wouldn't have been so important had it not had an underlying theme of acceptance.

….

A small white ear pressed against the wall as the other lay folded over, unwilling to stand. Golden-brown eyes remained still as the jagged blue marks on each cheek lifted, straining to listen to the conversation on the other side. The two samurai must have been at the far side of the room. He could make out their figures as he took a quick peak at the shoji screen door that he sat less than an inch away from. They spoke about new lands and travel. It sounded as if they had just returned from a trip to the south as there was mention of the Tora (Tiger) youkai. The two were interrupted as a familiar being entered the room. He let out a small gasp then huffed as he slid back contemplating whether or not to stay or leave. He had been warned about eavesdropping but he wanted badly to hear the rest of the conversation. Weighing it, he felt the risk was worth it as he inched his ear back onto the wall. He froze as a servant passed behind him but he noticed her put her finger to her lips to signifying that she wouldn't tell.

…

"My lord." Both of the men bowed as he entered the room.

"I assume that you have word from the south concerning the lands of the southwest."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Yutaka refuses to discuss the southwestern lands with anyone but you. However, a small clan of Ushi (Ox) youkai do claim the land to be under their protection but have no real defense. I'm sure the tora youkai under Lord Yukata are looking to force the few Ushi off the lands and claim it as their own." Trota spoke.

"I see. Trota, you will travel to the southwest. Speak with the leader of the clan of Ushi. Offer them our protection to gain their trust. Arata, I wish for you to find Myoga. Tell him to send word to Lord Yukata that he should expect my arrival in a few days to…".

"My lord…?" Arata was cut off as Sesshoumaru gestured for him to stop as he looked toward the opposite door.

Rishou leaned away from the wall and moved to get up and run but realized he should have gotten up a little sooner since he was now a fair distance off the ground and inside the room. Now eye level with the men that he had been listening to, intimidation set in as he leaned closer to the mokomoko. He dared not say a word as they finished their conversation with his father. As the men left he was placed on his feet. Looking up, he read his father's expression to be less than satisfied.

"Rishou, why didn't you move away from the door when I walked in?"

The pup was a bit shocked, realizing that his father had known he was there before he had even entered the room. Tucking his hands behind his back, he looked down at his feet as he shook his head.

"You have words, use them."

"I just wanted to know. Bored I guess."

"Have you not been warned before?"

The pup nodded.

"Then it would be safe to assume that you have to much free time on your hands."

Rishou frowned, waiting for his father's next words.

"You'll have a lesson added to your evening."

Rishou furrowed his brow, leaving his mouth slightly agape as he shifted his eyes to look up at his father. Maybe, just maybe, it would work. What he had done really wasn't that bad was it?

Sesshoumaru ignored the pout as he walked out of the room. He mentally noted how much Rishou looked like his mother when he did that.

The pup's expression cleared, noticing his father leave. Remembering he wanted to ask him something he took off after him. Catching up he tried to match his stride with his father's as he began his question.

"Father?"

"…"

"Can I go with you?" The question was left vague.

"No."

"You can't say no yet, I didn't say where!"

"If its anywhere near the South the answer is no."

"I never get go anywhere with you. Why?"

"You're too young."

"A lot of the other pups my age said they've traveled with their fathers. So why can't I travel with you?"

Sesshoumaru found himself cornered here. He was less than interested in answering that question at the moment. It was true that most pups his age had traveled outside of the lands, possibly multiple times, but there was a difference.

"Father?" Rishou questioned again, waiting for an answer as they stopped.

"Enough questions. Go play." Sesshoumaru closed the conversation.

"But?"

"Do as I say." was the flat reply.

…. ….

Walking down the hall, boredom began to set in once again for the young prince. Though half of the day had been filled with lessons, it was in fact the evenings that he found the hardest to get through. Having a lesson added to it definitely had its drawbacks but it had benefits too. Most of the lessons were taught outside. Ever since he could remember he had only been allowed to play within the confines of his mother's private gardens without supervision. Often he tired of playing out there. The area was small and reminiscent of his mother's death. He didn't remember much about her aside from her smiling face and warm hugs. His father said that it had simply been her time to leave this plane, something that couldn't be helped. Coming to a window he sat and watched for a moment as the children played in the dusk dark of the north garden. He wished he could join them but those appointed to watch him were usually too busy trying to complete his father's other orders or simply forgot. He had given up asking after a while.

Taking his attention away from the children he laid his head on his arms as he watched the sky. As the first stars appeared, he counted them, wondering if his mother could see him.

* * *

So there's the first chapter. Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 2: Two Moons - **_"I have never spoken of the ceremony to him."_


	2. Two Moons

**More to Me**

_**Chapter 2: Two Moons**_

_I don't own Inuyasha_

"Good morning my lord." Daichi bowed as he joined Sesshoumaru in the courtyard.

"Daichi." Sesshoumaru acknowledged his old teacher and advisor. A truly wise Inuyoukai who had even taught his father.

Both watched as Rishou tried to copy a move that he had been shown by his sensei, Katashi.

Rishou ducked Katashi's fist as he jumped into the air. He only had a second for it to work. He concentrated as he readied the tiny claws, a red aura surrounding them.

"Crimson Claw", he yelled out coming down and shredding the material that had been held up and moved about as a target for the attack. Katashi allowed it to fall around him as he smirked at his pupil.

"Well done Rishou."

Sesshoumaru found himself somewhat shocked. Rishou had only just begun practicing the attack and now he was able to perfect it to the point of successfully destroying a moving target. Noticing his son's joy he cleared his own expression.

The pup smiled. Glancing his father he hoped for one of his rare verbal praises but received the usual nod. He would just have to try harder.

"My lord", Daichi turned to Sesshoumaru, "may I suggest that we take a walk?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

The two walked along the perimeter of the castle grounds as Daichi started once again.

"Your son seems to be doing well. Maybe, even better than expected."

"Yes."

"You agree, but you are less than enthused. Why?"

Sesshoumaru mentally sighed. He knew the old inu was bound to come around sooner or later in regards to his son. He had been quite opinionated just as everyone had when he made the decision that no other, than Rin, would provide his first pup. However, it wasn't the first time Daichi had seen something familiar occur and just as he had stood by his father's decisions he stood by his. His loyalty had not only been to him but had since extended to Rishou, whom he had taken in whole heartedly.

"You find this to be out of the ordinary?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"Only in this case. He is your son and he looks to you for approval. Speaking of approval, you have yet to request a ceremony of entrance."

Daichi turned noticing Sesshoumaru's abrupt stop and the silence that followed.

"Surely you've heard that whispers are brewing anew." He added.

"Let them…it matters not to me." Sesshoumaru inwardly cursed. The words had come out less than convincing.

"Even so, it will matter to the pup."

"He won't understand what they speak of. I have never spoken of the ceremony to him."

"I'm sure he will be upset when he does find out. As I understand it, he has quite the ear for things that he is not meant to hear."

"He will not continue to eavesdrop, I assure you that."

"Sure he will, especially when he's being kept in the dark about everything."

"It is a passing stage of boredom. A simple fix." Sesshoumaru continued his defense.

"A simpler fix would be to let him travel with you beyond the border."

"I value your opinion but nothing more."

Daichi shook his head. There was that all too familiar stubborn nature.

"You don't want him with you past these lands. Why?"

"It's none of your concern."

"You're hiding him and you're hiding things from him. I admit, even I don't like this and I'm sure your father would frown. He paraded you around, letting everyone know who they should expect to be the next heir to these lands. He told you everything and what he couldn't he left with the greatest of confidence in you to figure out for yourself."

"I am not my father."

Daichi took in a breath and blew it out trying to keep his calm as he studied his former student for a moment. It was hard to believe that the same inuyoukai who had walked in, so many years ago, with a human mate on his arm was now denying his son of his birthright. He prayed that his lord was not edging back toward his old ways. Sesshoumaru had made leapsand even bounds these last few years and everyone had just started to become accustomed to the 'not quite so ruthless' nature. Rin had accomplished a miracle.

"Whatever your reasoning is behind your decision to keep the pup out of things is none of my business. However, with no other heir known to these lands, I found it necessary to make plans on your behalf."

Daichi held his ground as he noticed Sesshoumaru's glare fall directly on him and his stance change to a threatening one, daring him to finish what he was currently implying.

"The ceremony is two moons from tonight."

"You dare to go over my head?" Sesshoumaru stepped toward the old youkai.

"As your advisor you appointed me to make decisions in your absence. I did so while you were handling matters in the East. I have not gone over your head. However, you have no reason not to go through with the ceremony. You have no other heir in waiting. As I see it, you are only delaying the inevitable."

"You have no right. Call it off or I will!" Sesshoumaru barked the command.

Daichi felt his patience slip.

"Do you wish to leave this land in the hands of someone other than your family then? Most of the nobles know of the ceremony by now. The only way to call it off is to disown the pup! Will you deny him?"

"Daichi" Sesshoumaru growled out his name wanting to tear him apart.

The old youkai didn't budge but offered his opinion once again. "Like it or not, the pup has all the qualities of a good leader, just as you did, but you're standing in his way. I would hope that you would let the pup see what lies on the outside. It wouldn't look good on you for him not to have any experience or opinion on those beings inhabiting the lands beyond the Western border."

"I will not…" Sesshoumaru stopped as both of them noticed Rishou racing up to them. The young prince stopped, bowing to Daichi then turning to his father.

"Father, I'm done with my first lesson. Can we go hunt now?"

"Two moons my lord." Daichi waved as he walked away.

"What's in two moons father?"

Sesshoumaru watched Daichi walk back to the castle, ignoring his son's question for the moment as he let the anger fade.

"Father?"

"A ceremony."

"Can I come?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and closed his eyes for a moment only to open them and allow them to rest on his son's hopeful ones.

"Let's go."

* * *

I hope the conversation didn't get confusing. I tried to put a few breaks in there since I didn't want it to read like a script! As always, let me know what you think!

**Chapter 3: Half Knowing - **"Do as your nose tells you pup."


	3. Half Knowing

**More to Me**

_**Chapter 3: Half Knowing**_

_I don't own Inuyasha_

Rishou walked quickly through the halls peaking into a few rooms as he passed by them. His hopes of finding his father in the main room, vanished as he entered it. He had already left for the South.

"I assume you were searching for your father young one?"

Rishou turned to see the old youkai enter the room.

"He left already didn't he?" Rishou bowed his head slightly.

Daichi nodded.

"I wanted to ask him if I could go with him again."

Daichi studied the pup for a moment as he thought about the conversation that he had had with Sesshoumaru a few days ago. The pup's presence had interrupted him from finishing a statement. 'He wouldn't what? Allow the pup to experience anything?' Even if that wasn't what he was implying, he had certainly not gotten the hint to go ahead and take Rishou with him South.

"You know, I expect that he's not too far since he left on foot. He wasn't particularly in a hurry." Daichi thought out loud.

"Is he close enough that I can go ask?" Rishou questioned.

Daichi thought for a moment. Sesshoumaru was well near the boundaries of the West since he had left the night before. What he was thinking was a risk but was it worth taking? Most of the demons in the Western lands knew to show respect to anyone that even partially carried Sesshoumaru's scent. The pup did have a good nose and a few attacks worthy of defeating some of the weaker demons dumb enough to attack him in the West. A quick pace would mean that he would find his father before he got too far into the South. Maybe it was worth it, for his sake and his father's.

"Do as your nose tells you pup."

Rishou beamed as he nodded to him and headed toward the door. Daichi followed as he watched the young prince make his way to the outer walls.

Looking up at the guards that blocked the way he turned to Daichi who waved his permission to let him through. "Travel vigilantly and quickly young one."

Hearing Daichi's words he stepped outside the walls and took in the scene of the vast lands that lie ahead of him. It was the first time he had been outside of the castle without supervision and now he was about to embark on a small journey of his own. He smiled, none of the other pups had been allowed to do so. Closing his eyes he sniffed the air to catch his father's scent. The small white ears twitched as he opened them.

"Got it." He whispered to himself as he took off.

…. ….

"Lord Sesshoumaru." the voice entered his ear from his shoulder.

"You're late Myoga."

"Ugh...could you give an old flea a break my lord?"

"Lord Yukata knows that I will arrive soon?"

"Oh, yes." Myoga sweat dropped as he kept the fact that he had only mentioned, just yesterday, to Yukata that Sesshoumaru would be arriving within a few days. He blamed his old age for forgetting.

"My lord, I must admit, it seems awful strange for Lord Yukata to be taking an interest in the Southwest."

"How so?"

"It just seems so sudden my lord."

Sesshoumaru continued his trek through the forest south as he contemplated Myoga's words. There was an easy answer for Lord Yukata's actions. He was simply the first to act on plans for the future. While they weren't enemies, they weren't allies either. They simply coexisted. But the tora was an opportunist. The closer he got to the West, the easier he figured it would be to take it. To all who weren't allies, Rishou's birth meant opportunity.

"There's nothing strange about it Myoga. It was expected."

"My lord?" The old flea questioned, somewhat confused.

"Find out if Trota has made any progress in gaining the Ushi's trust."

"Yes my lord." The flea bound off of his shoulder. He had wanted so badly to taste his blood but he thought better of it. The simple fact that he could even touch Sesshoumaru without dying was saying a lot.

Sesshoumaru stopped, turning his attention to the sky. On top of all that was going on, two moons meant a lot of things that he didn't want to deal with in short period of time.

…. ….

Rishou jumped through the trees following the scent of his father. The sun had started its own journey south as he came to rest on a limb. Making his way down to the ground, he found a small stream nearby and took a sip of water to quench his thirst. Looking into the reflection, he pulled at the white ear that lay folded over to stand it up. Of course it was no use as it fell again. Leaning over, he tilted his head and noted how much he looked like his father. He was even dressed like him in a white haori and hakama completed with a blue obi.

Getting up he walked along, unsure of how long it would take him to catch up to his father. Daichi had said he wasn't too far. At this point he had realized that Daichi had either lied or his father had been doing more than walking. Maybe it was a mixture of the two, but nevertheless he would have to find him or make a whole day's trip back. His attention quickly changed as he picked up the scent of two ogre youkai. Stopping, he looked over his shoulder with more confidence than a five year old should have been allowed to have. He felt the ground underneath his feet shake as they landed behind him.

"hnhnhn, looks like we have some fresh inuyoukai meat waiting for us."

"The brat is out here all by himself." the other added as he licked his lips.

Rishou turned completely and readied himself.

"He wants to put up a fight eh?."

"So disappointing! Nothing but a half-breed!"

Rishou narrowed his eyes as he waited for one of them to move.

The first ogre demon charged as Rishou quickly dodged the attack and struck him across the chest with his claws. The second swung, missing, as he ducked. Jumping into the air, he remembered what he learned as he quickly pinpointed his target. "Crimson Claw". He yelled out as he came down across the demon's face, leaving him lifeless on the ground. He relaxed for a moment, but realized he shouldn't have when he was struck from behind, knocking him to the ground. Getting up he growled his anger as the first ogre charged him again. Timing it, he jumped, sinking his claws into the ogre's face. He could hear him roar out as the claws burned their way in. Jumping off he watched the body hit the ground.

He huffed, angry that the demon had even touched him. He was his father's child, a noble. Shaking it off, he took to the trees again. As he made his way he got lost in his thoughts. It had been the first time that he had actually been able to put his training to use by himself and he had won fairly easy. He had known better than to fall for their taunts. Ogre demons were weak. He wasn't going to be their meal and he certainly wasn't a half-breed, whatever that meant!

* * *

A/N: My internet's been down so it feels like forever since I last updated.

Rishou is not as much of a little Inuyasha as he is a little Sesshoumaru as you can see!

Thanks to those of you who reviewed :)

**Chapter 4: Unknown Fear - **"Father! Father!"


	4. Unknown Fear

**More to Me**

_**Chapter 4: Unknown Fear**_

_I don't own Inuyasha_

The night brought about strange noises and sounds that the young prince had never heard. More often than not he was always asleep within the comforts of his room by this time. He had continued his journey, too uncomfortable to rest anywhere. Even the trees, that had seemed so beautiful in the day, became more threatening, creating shadows in the night. Looking around, he tried to remain confident, reassuring himself that he would be alright. He cautioned himself not to make noise and not to allow fear to overtake him. His father's scent was getting stronger so he couldn't be too far away now.

He jumped across a small ditch along the path as he heard the break of thunder. Looking up, he caught a glimpse of lightning as it streaked across the sky. He swallowed as he picked up the pace. Before long, he was running again. He feared the outcome of the heavy rain approaching as a raindrop landed against the bridge of his nose.

…. ….

_Sitting on the futon, he watched as she walked about the room, singing softly to lull their child to sleep. It had been a long restless night as they had taken turns. The room became quiet as she tilted her head to see Rishou's face against her shoulder. She felt it safe to place him on the futon once again, hoping that the rest of the night would remain quiet for their child. _

_She took his outstretched hand as he helped her sit against him. Leaning her head back against his chest as she watched Rishou's sleeping form. _

"_He's still so young." _

_Her sigh was replaced with a smile as she continued. _

"_But, I know that he will be in good hands." she whispered._

"_Rin?"_

"…" _She shook her head as she closed her eyes. She didn't wish for it to turn into a discussion._

_He soon felt her fall asleep. She knew that time was against her now. They had both pushed the thought of her aging to the back of their minds, living day by day and enjoying every moment. He remembered when she first asked him if he would remember her when she died. He hadn't wanted to entertain the thought of her death at the time. Even now, he didn't want to, but it couldn't be overlooked. The long black tresses had mostly turned a silver gray as eager youth had turned to deep wisdom. Physical play with their son had became story time, as the spring in her step wore away. Even her beloved garden had started to suffer from the neglect of her own touch. If not for the servants, more than half of it would be lost by now. It simply became a place for memories as she began to simply find joy in watching the flowers grow. The idea of raising their son alone was becoming a reality quicker than he wanted. Turning his attention to Rishou he pulled the cover over him. It wouldn't be long before it was just the two of them, but if he had any regrets, they remained to be seen._

Hearing the crack of thunder, Sesshoumaru was brought out of his thoughts as he walked to the entrance of the cave. Despite the noise of the thunder he could hear something else faintly in the distance. The roar of the foul scaled beasts no doubt. They were hunting tonight.

…. ….

Rain poured down as Rishou continued to run. The scent weakened with every step until there wasn't a trace of it left to follow. Stopping he tried to remain calm but he couldn't see very far. He knew better than to yell out but at the moment, it was all that he could do.

"Father! Father!"

He walked further in the direction that he thought his father could have gone, calling for him along the way. Looking through the rain, he spotted a figure not too far from him. As it let off a roar he shook his head. Immediately, he knew what it was and turned, running in the opposite direction. He had seen and heard enough about the dragons to know them from anywhere. Their powers were far beyond his own and he knew that that fight would have to wait until he was older.

He could hear and feel the heavy thuds over the ground as roars of the beast signified that he was getting closer. Looking over his shoulder, he could see the dragon reaching out his claws to swat him down. Running toward an upcoming tree, he jumped out of its way as the dragon's claws met it, slowing him down in the process. Turning back to see where he was running, he saw his life flash before his eyes with what lay ahead. Losing his footing he fell and slid just underneath this dragon's jaws sending him rolling down an incline only to be stopped by a tree. Sitting up, he watched as the two dragons charged toward him. They roared, biting at each other in the process to decide which would be allowed to taste his flesh first.

He looked around, frantically, to find some kind of cover. Spotting an array of down trees from the storm he rushed to them and crawled underneath, backing as far from the deadly claws as possible. His heart raced as the barrier between himself and the dragons was torn apart. He closed his eyes as one of the last trees was lifted from overhead. He could feel the dragons mouth closing the proximity between them.

Everything seemingly became quiet and the rain seemed to stop as a larger presence stood over him. The distant roars of the dragons could be heard as a growl escaped from overhead.

Hesitating, he opened his eyes. Looking up, he was relieved to be met with the true form of his father. The dragons had been frightened off, thinking he was his father's prey. Rishou watched as his father came out of the transformation. Getting up he ran to him hugging him as he kneeled.

"What are you doing here? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask you if I could come again."

"Why would you disobey me when I told you no the first time."

"…I didn't. Master Daichi said you were close enough to ask. He told me I could come find you."

'Daichi'.

"From now on, you do only as I say. Is that understood?" He spoke as he stood.

Rishou nodded as he followed his father.

"Father, do I have to go all the way back by myself?"

Sesshoumaru noted his son's apprehension. He hadn't meant to sound angry. "No." he replied calmly.

If Daichi wanted Rishou to take over the West at the age of five he was doing a good job of it! Seeing those dragons that close to his son had effectively taken years off of his life. He just couldn't believe that the old inu would send his son all this way into the South.

He stopped his own thought realizing exactly how far Rishou had come, unaccompanied no less, to find him. He couldn't count how many scenarios had suddenly transpired in the back of his mind but quickly faded since Rishou was currently walking by his side. He had to admit that if the rain had not have started Rishou would have found him.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter 5: Waiting to Tell - **"Traveling alone again huh?"


	5. Waiting to Tell

**More to Me**

_**Chapter 5: Waiting to Tell**_

_I don't own Inuyasha_

Rishou opened his eyes, rubbing them as he shifted underneath the fur to see what time of day it was. Peaking out from underneath, he was relieved to see the sunlight but he only enjoyed the view for a moment before his stomach growled. He looked up into his father's face, noting that he was still resting. Looking back toward the outside again, he spotted a rabbit. Keeping low, he crawled toward the opening of the cave, studying it as it sat to scratch and smooth its ears.

Sesshoumaru cracked his eyes open as he watched his son move slowly toward the small animal. Hunting was still a weak point for the pup. He had already lost the element of surprise and was too far away.

Just as Rishou got close enough to make a go of it, his stomach let off another loud growl. The rabbit looked at him, twitched its nose, then casually hopped away. Rishou sighed as he sat at the exit and placed his hand on his talking stomach. Taking in the scent of the rain soaked grass he looked around for anything edible. Spotting a small patch of mushrooms, his frown lifted as he got up. Picking them from their spot, he laughed as he trotted back. He loved mushrooms, but they were a rare treat back home. No one really seemed to like them much. Even his father turned his nose up to them but he had said that his mother had liked them.

Chewing the last mushroom he heard his father speak as he got up. "We're leaving."

The pup happily followed his father for only a few moments before he began his questions.

"Father, how long does it take to get to lord Yukata's castle?"

"That depends on how you travel. Walking takes two days."

"So why didn't you just fly?"

"I needed to give Myoga time to deliver the message."

"Oh. Father?"

"What?"

"Are we in the South yet?"

"Yes. You made your way here, yesterday, while you were looking for me."

"How do I know? It doesn't look different than home."

"Do you remember walking alongside a large lake for some time?"

"Uh huh."

"The end of the lake is considered the boundary."

The answer seemed to satisfy the pup's curiosity for a while as he turned his attention to other things, seemingly exploring his new surroundings but never straying far.

….

Sesshoumaru's thoughts shifted. It wouldn't be too much longer before they arrived at Yukata's castle. With word out about the ceremony and Rishou at his side he was going into this discussion at a disadvantage. The anxiety built within him at the simple thought of bringing him into a new environment. The pup was oblivious to other beings and their feelings toward half-demons. Telling him the truth right now was not an option unless he really wanted Yukata to know that he had an advantage that he didn't know that he had. Not only that, but telling Rishou the truth also meant that if he asked enough questions, which he usually did, they would run directly into his past with Inuyasha. Another reason for which he had kept the pup from traveling with him. Running into his brother was not an uncommon occurrence, especially since the initial group of human friends that he had had passed away some time ago. His two daughters had grown up rather quickly since they only shared a quarter of demon blood and had recently found mates of their own. He remembered their most recent encounter when he had journeyed out toward the East.

…

"_Traveling alone again huh?" Inuyasha started_

"_For good reason."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Must you take offense to everything?"_

_Inuyasha ignored it, wanting to address his true reason for the encounter. "You know the last time I saw the kid was when he was first born."_

"_You have no reason to be concerned." _

"_Yeah, actually I do. I want the kid to know that he's got an uncle, that he's got family like him."_

"_He will…when I'm ready for him to know."_

"_Right…and exactly when are you gonna be ready for him to know?"_

"…"

_He averted his gaze from Inuyasha. He truly wasn't sure when that would be._

"_He doesn't know what he is does he?"_

"_No. __He's never had reason to ask."_

"_So you're telling me that all this time, in that huge home of yours, that the kid has never had anyone say anything about his being a half-demon?"_

"_Everyone within the castle had been warned prior to his birth."_

"_What about his friends…if he has any? Didn't they notice or say anything?"_

"_He has friends, but they were chosen for him. Prior warning to their parents kept them from mentioning anything about half-demons. They don't know how to distinguish the differences since they've been taught that demons have many forms."_

_Inuyasha was silent trying to comprehend his brother's reasoning. He had left him to fend for himself and even had used the word 'half-breed' so loosely that if he hadn't have known better he would have thought it was his name. Jealously wanted to creep in but his concern for his nephew became the overriding factor. While what Sesshoumaru had neglected to do for him had had its effects, what he was doing for his child would cause the same thing. But this time, he wasn't just setting Rishou up, he was setting himself up in the process. It was bad enough for brothers to turn against each other but a father and son? It just wasn't something that needed to happen._

"_You're gonna screw the kid up! You can't protect him from everything." The words came out for lack of a better way to put them._

_Inuyasha half expected his brother to be angry but his expression never broke. He almost seemed disappointed._

"_Tell me Inuyasha, what was it like when the villagers refused to play with you because of what you were? When they tossed the ball away and laughed at you while they walked away. What was it like when they teased you, chased after you and called you a half-breed and no one was there to stand up for you?"_

_Inuyasha was silent for a moment, not wanting to relive that time in his life. "…It was just…the way it was."_

"_So you would wish the same for Rishou?"_

"_No! Even though he's not alone like I was, I don't want him to feel alone!"_

"_You weren't alone."_

"_huh?"_

"_No, I was there for almost all of it and I didn't do a thing to stop it. At the time, I thought you deserved it despite the fact it was coming from the humans. You embodied everything that I hated and I tried to kill you for that. You know well, that I was part of the reason you had trouble accepting who and what you were. I know better now, but it is my past, and the possibility of losing my own son that drives me. You can't expect that I will ever feel the time is right to reveal to him, the truth."_

_Inuyasha looked his brother in his eyes. At first, he felt angry, not realizing that his brother had been there the whole time and had refused to stand up for him. But searching further he found a sincerity that was unmistakable. There was a true concern for his son's well-being and though the way in which he was trying to protect him had its faults, there was no easy way to explain a past that contradicted your present._

"_I hope, for your sake, that the kid turns out alright, cause it ain't gonna be easy protecting him from yourself." _

'_I know.'_

… …

"Father…Father look at what I caught!"

Sesshoumaru heard the out of breath call as he looked just off the path at his son. The pup was steady wrestling with a deer to keep it from going back into the cover of the forest.

"Very good…but are you planning to eat it now?"

"No, I'm not hungry but can I keep it as a pet?"

"No. Let it go."

"Ok." The pup let go of the antlers and jumped back as it ran off into the trees.

'Well, hunting used to be his weak point.'

* * *

A/N: This chapter is a bit long but I think that it would have been really hard not to enter Inuyasha into this in some way.

**Chapter 6: Self Defending - **"I'm not a half-breed."


	6. Self Defending

**More to Me**

_**Chapter 6: Self Defending**_

_I don't own Inuyasha_

"We made it!"

Rishou rushed to catch up to his father noticing the castle come into view. He had quickly tired of exploring and pestering other small animals and found the pace of the walk to be both tiring and boring. The castle before them had its differences from their home as a bridge separated the main land from the castle and it bore statues of the tora youkai on either side of the entrance . Four guards stood on the outside as they came up to it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," one of the guards bowed.

"Lord Yukata has been expecting you. This way my lord."

Entering the castle, Rishou noticed as a few of the tora walked by, seemingly shooting glances. Even one of the cubs, around his age, stopped to stare. Furrowing his brow in thought, he looked down at himself. He wasn't dirty, he had taken a bath that day. There was nothing different about his clothing. It was normal attire. Maybe they had never seen an inuyoukai before, but there was no doubt that his father had been here before. The pup was brought out of his thoughts as he and his father were led into a room where lord Yukata awaited them.

"Sesshoumaru".

"Yukata. Surely you have heard of my son, Rishou." He introduced his son as he bowed.

"Indeed." The tora smirked.

Rishou watched the devilish grin that crossed the demon's face. A few features of his true form presented themselves. Three markings on each side of the face and two starting from the chin and and the hairline of braided burnt orange hair. The markings stopped before interfering with his mouth and tan yellow eyes. His being seemed to claim a negative aura only enhanced by his black attire.

Sesshoumaru could read read the tora's thoughts as if they were an open scroll. He still considered half demons to be lowly beings, not to mention the entire castle, including its servants, felt the same.

"Prince Rishou, I would think that you would find this room suitable while your father and I converse privately?"

Rishou looked to his father, unsure of whether to agree since he really didn't want to leave his side.

Sesshoumaru nodded despite his lack of trust. It just wasn't customary for a child to be present during such discussions, especially knowing that disagreements were common and words were thrown about with a lack of care.

Rishou bowed to lord Yukata again, "yes, thank you."

… …

"Yukata what is your reasoning behind trying to make a move into the Southwest now?"

Yukata smiled as he picked up the cup of tea placed in front of him.

"Sesshoumaru, you question me as if this is something new. Timing has nothing to do with it.

"If timing has nothing to do with it, what about that land, caught your eye so suddenly? Have you forgotten about the clan of Ushi youkai that reside there?"

The tora placed the cup back at its place on the table as he chuckled.

"You mean those ignorant grass eaters? They are not worth more to anyone than the dirt they walk on. The southwest is unclaimed land, and land equals power. You know this."

"Either you have lost your hearing or you take liberty in dancing around my question since you have no answer."

"Alright. You want me to speak the obvious. You want me to admit what everyone has come to see as your entire race's biggest mistake? Fine. That half-demon son of yours will be the downfall of the West. Even your allies are treading a thin line with you. Have you spoken with them lately?"

"My alliances need not concern you but I warn you to stay out of the Southwest. Have you spoken with the Ushi recently to ask who they are protected under?"

Yukata narrowed his eyes trying to read the younger demon's emotionless expression.

"You're bluffing. A clever lie no doubt. Your father taught you well." Yukata smirked as his confidence waned with his answer.

"Believe what you will. However, if you step foot on that land, consider yourself as great an enemy with us as the dragons."

Yukata slammed his fist on the table, losing his cool.

"You can't go around picking battles with everyone because of that half-breed mistake you call a son! As soon as you hand over those lands to him it's over!"

Sesshoumaru kept his calm as his insides wanted to rip him apart.

"I caution you to keep your last life close and back down while you still can!" He threatened.

The two were interrupted as Yukata's daughter ran in crying.

… …

Voices could be heard approaching from around a corner and Rishou watched the wall, expectantly, for children to come from behind it. Two boys and a girl, a little older than him soon appeared, talking amongst each other. As they got closer, he could hear the two boys mention something that he had heard once before, 'half-breed'.

Without realizing it, he stared at the group, curious as to what they were talking about. When one of the boys saw him and nudged the other, he turned away but kept them in his periphery. As the two boys turned to approach him, he stood.

"What were you looking at half-breed?" Roka, the oldest, questioned him.

"I'm not a half-breed." He retorted, not quite sure what he was denying.

"Haha. Kano, he doesn't even know what a half-breed is."

"Dummy, your father's a full demon and your mother was a wench. So what do you think you are?"

"My mother was not a wench. I'm a full demon. Take it back!"

Both boys looked at each other and broke out laughing.

"Poor little half-breed doesn't even know his mother was a human." Kano added as he went to pull at one of Rishou's ears, but found his hand knocked away.

"Don't put your filthy hands on me!" Rishou shouted.

"You're the only filth we see here." Roka pushed him back against the wall.

The young girl that had accompanied the two boys screamed and ran from the room to get their father as her brother yelled out from being knocked to the ground.

… …

Sesshoumaru and Yukata froze for a moment, taking in the entire scene. Roka was crying on the floor and Kano and Rishou were rolling across it.

Yukata angrily pulled his son from Rishou's grasp as Sesshoumaru moved to intervene. Rishou got up and moved toward his father as Yukata glared daggers, disgust present against his rigid features. A pointed finger raised toward the pup as he spat his next words.

"That mongrel of yours will never be a good leader. You put up a good front, acting as if you've changed from hating half-breeds to seemingly caring. But underneath it all, you're still the same and you're ashamed of that mistake for a son of yours. He is a dishonor to your whole family. You can be sure that that ceremony will be a disaster!."

"Shouldn't you be addressing your two sons that way. I find it interesting that you've never had a ceremony of entrance for either one! Understandably so. They're poorly trained and in terrible condition. Such a shame. I surely hope that this is not what you're counting on to uphold the south in the name of the Tora."

Sesshoumaru turned and left with Rishou at his side.

* * *

Many thanks for continuing to review!

**Chapter 7: Labeled - **"It's…it's not true is it?"


	7. Labeled

**More to Me**

_**Chapter 7: Labeled**_

_I don't own Inuyasha_

Father and son were silent as they made their way out of Yukata's castle. Almost immediately, Sesshoumaru had noticed Rishou's uncharacteristic actions. The pup was quiet yet unsure. He wasted no attention on anyone that they passed yet the distance between them closed to less than a hands-length. He wanted to ask Rishou what happened but felt it best to wait until they made their way off the grounds. Finally at the tree line of the forest, Sesshoumaru picked up the scent of his son's tears.

Looking at his son, he examined a couple of minor cuts on his cheek and a bruise forming on the back of his hand, but nothing as serious as what he had dealt to Yukata's cubs. As he sat down, Rishou immediately moved to lean against him and curl into the fur as he let the sobs continue.

"What happened?"

The pup shook his head, not wanting to say anything.

"Surely your fighting with Yukata's cubs, alone, is not enough to upset you in this way?" Something gave him the feeling that Yukata's words, though damaging, hadn't been the true culprit of his son's distress.

"No." Rishou gave the muffled reply.

"Was there something that I did not hear that upset you?"

He nodded.

"Rishou, look at me." Rishou turned to meet his father's face. "Tell me what happened."

"You won't get mad?"

"No."

Rishou wiped his face with his sleeve as he sat up and started to tell his father what happened between Yukata's sons and himself.

Sesshoumaru listened as his son recounted what happened. Though he hadn't wanted to believe that his suspicions were correct he knew it couldn't have been much of anything else that had started the fight.

Rishou seemed to suddenly pause as if trying to figure out what he wanted to say or maybe even if he could.

"Rishou?"

"It's…it's not true is it? Mother wasn't human, so I can't be a half-breed, right?"

Sesshoumaru took in the innocence of his child's face. He couldn't deny him the answer yet that answer would change the way he viewed everything for the rest of his life. Rishou had been living in a false reality, that he knew nothing about, but had been happy, more or less. He swallowed the urge to delay the answer knowing that the question would only come up again. He knew he would feel no different about answering it later.

"Rishou…your mother was a human…but that does not mean that she was any less significant than a demon."

"So I am a half-breed?" New tears ran down his cheeks. "You never said...!"

"Because you aren't! You are a half-demon. The word 'half-breed' is considered a derogatory term used to describe a being who is neither full demon or human. I didn't tell you that you were a half-demon because I wanted to protect you. You don't deserve to be mistreated."

"How am I protected if everybody knows?"

"This wasn't the way I meant for you to find out."

"I don't care. I don't want to be half anything!"

"You have no reason to want to be anything other than what you are. No one is better than you because they are a full demon or human, understand!"

Rishou shook his head, angry and disbelieving, "Then why do they act like it then?"

Sesshoumaru allowed this question to linger for a moment. He tried to figure out why he, himself had treated all half-demons in much the same way as Yukata's sons had. Sesshoumaru picked Rishou up and placed him in his lap as disappointment lingered in the child's eyes.

"Both demons and humans wish to classify themselves and yet they wish to diminish that which they don't understand. They fear what they refuse to know."

Sesshoumaru watched his son tilt his head trying to understand. Thinking on it, the explanation probably wouldn't make as much sense to a child. They had been, more his thoughts, than anything but he had no better way to put it.

"What do they refuse to know?" Some the initial anger faded at an attempt of understanding.

"That they are more alike than they think they are."

Rishou's gaze left his father's for a moment. He wasn't really sure what to make of the answer but if his father had been trying to protect him he knew at least one thing for sure.

"You were different." Rishou stated confidently.

"…hn"

"You weren't scared. You didn't mistreat anybody because you didn't understand them." Rishou decided as he leaned against his father's chest.

'hmm'

Sesshoumaru took his gaze skyward as he wrapped his arms around his son. He wasn't sure if it was worse that Rishou had put that into a statement or hadn't asked it in a question. The only thing that he was sure of, was that the air had thickened and he was sitting lower than he had been only a moment ago.

For a while, his son took to silence again. Eventually, he would decide that he wanted to know more and would press for more. Yukata's statement had been left unexplored between them. But he hadn't wait to let them replay as they did so the whole time they had made their way to the forest.

The tora's words had dug in deeper than he had even led on. When a ceremony of entrance received a prediction of disaster there was good reason to worry. Though Yukata wasn't the first to think it, he was the first to state it directly. For every ceremony of entrance, differences were put aside and all were invited to attend. However, some of the past ceremonies had been less than dignified. Tempers had flared and the purpose for the ceremony was easily forgotten amid the chaos. Some of the simplest disagreements set enemies at each other's throats. Even his own ceremony had not gone off without a hitch. Putting Ryuukotsei and his father in the same room had been bound to create problems and as predicted it did. But, disagreements didn't end with the adults, it extended down to the children as well. If you weren't well received then you had to fight to make sure that you were. The ceremony had turned to nothing more than a royal brawl over the years. Despite even all that, none had ever received the label of a disaster.

"Father…what ceremony was lord Yukata talking about?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rishou. By demon law, he was not yet his heir and wouldn't be until the ceremony occurred. Daichi had acted in their best interest since waiting too much longer would have denied Rishou his right. The West would have a lord in waiting without a doubt but, what did it matter if his son was lost to him in the process?

* * *

A/N: I was a little unsure about how much of Rishou's parts sounded older than a five year old. I assume it was ok but if it's a little much I blame it on his demon years :P

**Chapter 8: Building Support - **"Are you coming to my ceremony?"


	8. Building Support

**More to Me**

_**Chapter 8: Building Support**_

_I don't own Inuyasha_

"My lord…my lord."

Sesshoumaru woke up to a sting to his neck. Myoga soon found himself lacking air as his body became compressed between two angry fingers.

"…please…my lord…my apologies." He struggled out.

"Jaken can have his position back."

"Hi Myoga." Rishou spoke to his father's hand as he pried his fingers apart to see the old flea.

"Hello young prince…" Myoga coughed out.

"Are you coming to my ceremony?" The child asked enthusiastically.

"Ah indeed…finally set the date my lord?"

"Do you bring word from Trota?"

"Oh yes, of course. I spoke with him about gaining the Ushi's trust. They're quite the stubborn group as I understand. They feel that your extension of protection will mean that they are in debt to the West. They want nothing to do with the inuyoukai or anyone else for that matter."

"Either way, they will be warned of Yukata's interest in their land."

"Do you wish for me to deliver word my lord?"

"No. I'm sure Trota's done all he can. I plan to meet with their leader. It would do Rishou good to see the Southwest as well."

"Yes my lord."

…

The Southwest was vastly different than that of the Southern or Western lands. The villages, for the most part, were run down. Much of the Ushi's diet consisted of the grasses alongside the lake which was another reason there were so few of them. Beyond a few stride lengths from the lake, the grass was scarce. Their stubbornness and primitive thinking was what kept them there. Because they had so little to offer to those outside of their lands, contact was minimal aside from the lost passerby.

Entering one of the villages, Rishou noticed the eerie quiet that surrounded them. There was no laughter of children or talking amongst adults. Some of the huts were empty while others seemed uninhabitable but were lived in. The entire population of the village could have easily fit inside their castle.

"Why isn't anyone outside father?"

"The Ushi are weary of outsiders. They do not know what our purpose is here."

"Inuyoukai…"

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder as the leader of the Ushi stepped out from one of the huts.

"…you've got no reason to be here. We already told your soldier we don't want none of your kind's help. We don't need nobody protecting us."

Rishou took in the sight of the large demon. One horn was halfway broken off as a large ring ran through his nose. He wore worn armor, with one of the shoulder plates missing as well as the diagonal hand guard. The necklace of teeth with an attached crest surrounding his neck was all that Rishou could find to denote his position. Otherwise, he looked like a soldier that had just gone into battle and lost miserably.

"Naoko, would you risk the end of your clan and your land to lord Yukata then?"

Sesshoumaru turned fully to face the demon.

"Whataya you mean the end of my clan? You got no business makin' threats."

"The only threat that you will face is from lord Yukata. I am offering you my assistance to defend your land against the torayoukai."

"What reasons he's got to be trying to take our land? He ain't never tried before. He's stayed outta our way we stayed outta his."

"Lord Yukata feels that this is an opportune time. There will be changes taking place in the West that he wishes to take advantage of."

"You inuyoukai are always thinking bout yourselves. So if we let you protect us, lord Yukata will leave us alone and you go back to ignoring that we exist. Just a bunch of selfish demons!"

"We're not selfish!" Rishou interjected

"Rishou."

"Ha…what's your father been putting in that head of yours? All kinds of falseness I'm sure."

Sesshoumaru was starting to lose his patience.

"What are you asking of the West then, in addition to your protection?"

"A little recognition might be nice."

"Recognition?"

"We wanna be included in all your royal meetings and such. We got a right to know what's going on and put our ideas in too!"

…

Rishou's attention was taken from the conversation as he noticed a ball roll to his feet. Turning to see where it had come from, a little girl poked her head out from one of the huts. Seeing Rishou look at her, she hid again. Looking down at the ball, he picked it up and walked to the hut.

Noticing her peak out again he took the opportunity to speak.

"Hi, I'm Rishou. I think you lost this." He held out the ball.

The little girl slowly moved into the entrance. Reaching out to take the ball back she smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. What's your name?"

"Ayumi. You're an inuyoukai aren't you?"

"Well…half of me is, I think."

"I like your ears."

"Oh thanks."

"Hey do you want to be friends? I've never had an inuyoukai friend before."

"Sure. I've never had friends outside of my home before."

"Really?"

Rishou nodded.

"Wow, we've got lots in common."

"You can come visit me and I can come visit you as long as my father says it's ok."

Ayumi smiled brightly, "Know how to play Kamari?"

"It's my favorite game."

"Wanna play?"

"We don't have enough people."

"Hey guys..." Yumi called back into the hut.

…

Sesshoumaru kept his gaze on the Ushi, though he was doing little listening. He had learned to feign attention long ago, and used it quite often. Most of the time he already had his mind made up anyway. Catching major topics that Naoko suggested for the meetings, he could see those meetings going straight to hell. It would take multiple ones just to catch their clan up to the current era.

Interrupting Naoko mid sentence Sesshoumaru started in again, "Might I suggest helping you rebuild on your land."

"That's a temporary deal. I want something more permanent."

Sesshoumaru fought a sigh. He didn't want to compromise with anything else. He couldn't even figure out how they had gotten here when Naoko should have been the one pleading for his help.

"Geez, do ya always have to be so darn deep in thought. Heck, if it'll make ya feel better, I'll even bring the younglings for the kid to play with." He gestured to the group playing.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to his son and the young group of Ushi playing Kamari. Almost immediately, he saw an opportunity. Maybe having the Ushi sit in on the meetings wasn't a bad idea and it may serve as a bit of an advantage if only for one thing.

"Fine. Currently there are no meetings scheduled for some time but everyone has been invited to attend my son's ceremony of entrance. The atmosphere should be quite relaxed. Do feel free to bring the young ones along."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone. As I said on my other fic, I had a terribly long paper due this past week so I'm doing my best to stay close to a weekly update._

_Another thing, I don't know where Jaken went but he's not dead so he may make an appearance lol._

_As always, reviews are welcome and many thanks to those who have done so!_

**Chapter 9**_**: **_**Time Out - **"Aww, no fair."


	9. Time Out

_**More to Me**_

_**Chapter 9: Time Out**_

_I don't own Inuyasha_

Two small, bare, feet tip toed along the ground as two hands gradually made contact with it as well. The left ear twitched, flicking a bit of water off as a fang peeked from his mouth. Gold eyes gleamed against a moonless night. Without making a sound he pounced on the fur, sinking his small fangs into it. Looking around, he realized that there was no one connected to it. Only his and his father's pair of boots lay where they had been sitting. Jumping up, anxious excitement took over and his heart pounded. Quickly, he turned, hearing a noise to his left but he knew it was a trick. The area fell silent again as he held in a giggle. This time the noise entered his ears from behind him, and though he struggled not to look back, he glanced anyway, missing the blur that crossed in front of him. Rishou moved to the center of the clearing, not wanting to be close to the edge. Almost simultaneously he heard the rustling of the bushes from all around him. Unsure of which way to go, he took his chances and bolted to his side. A smart choice it had been since the silence filled the air again. His ears twitched, listening closely for anything that would give his father away. He yelped in surprise as he barely had time to blink before he was tossed into the air. Coming back down, he was caught in his father's grasp as a bear hug ensued.

Rishou growled as he fought to escape but realized how futile it was and gave up. "Aww, no fair."

"Who said there were rules? I see you were playing by your own." Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow as he made note of his son's damp clothes and thumbed the soggy ear.

"How else was I supposed to throw you off?"

Sesshoumaru sat down as Rishou joined him.

"There's always more than one way to skin a cat."

"What does lord Yukata have to do with this?"

Sesshoumaru let a light laugh slip.

Rishou blinked, noting this as one of the few times he had heard or seen his father laugh and yet he couldn't figure out why he had.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"Well I wanna laugh too!"

"Oh?"

Rishou nodded seriously and sat up straighter.

Feeling his stomach attacked, he fought to escape the barrage of tickling but was paralyzed as he rolled backward onto the ground laughing.

Sesshoumaru figured that they were waking up the entire forest but it didn't really matter. Neither he nor his son had been able to sleep and instead of sitting there in silence they had taken the opportunity to do something…productive. He couldn't actually remember the last time that he had played with Rishou. Rin's death had expanded his responsibilities and making sure that their son was simply taken care of had been at the forefront. Somewhere along the lines, play had faded from that priority and his son had never complained.

Rishou laid on the ground trying to catch his breath as he looked up at the stars above.

"How many are up there?"

"Not even the oldest youkai have the answer to that question."

"You mean you've never tried to count them?"

"No."

"But you spend so much time looking at the sky. What's the point if you don't count them?"

"What do you think that I'm doing when I'm looking at the sky?"

"Not much."

Sesshoumaru smirked at that conclusion. "Physically, that's true. But, there are several things that I do when I watch the sky."

"Like what?"

Sesshoumaru joined his son as he laid back in the grass to view the night sky overhead. Interestingly enough, he had never discussed what he was thinking about when he was watching the sky. Everyone always assumed that it was just his way of dealing with things and allowed the privacy of his thoughts.

"The past or what's to come. At times, I ask for guidance or advice."

"Guidance or advice? From who? No one can respond."

"From my father or your mother. It takes practice, but if you listen long enough, you'll get an answer."

"Really!"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I know what I would ask mother."

"What?"

"How she was so brave."

"hn…your mother was a strong woman indeed."

"I don't remember much about her."

"You two were quite alike. You remind me of her."

"How?"

"Your mother had the same inquisitive nature that you do. You even shared the same taste in food."

"Like the mushrooms?"

"mm hm."

"Mother always gave good hugs and smiled. Was she like that all the time?"

"The majority of the time, yes. But she did have her own way of putting you in your place."

"So how old was mother when you first met her?"

Sesshoumaru felt a blush threaten to collide with his face. Yet another detail to be dispensed but this one definitely needed to wait until Rishou was older for him to understand.

"She was six and two."

"She was older than you?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. Six and two in demon language meant six hundred and two but of course Rin hadn't been older than eight when he saved her. Had Rishou have asked when they became mates the answer would have been different. She was seventeen.

Quiet eventually settled between as he watched Rishou fall asleep. The coming days back home would be chaotic and he feared that this night would be one of the last peaceful ones until the ceremony.

* * *

_A/N: I mention that there is a moonless night here, Rishou's night is not the same as Inuyasha's. This is a bit of a filler but I figured that showing a bit more interaction between father and son wasn't too much of a bad thing!_

_Thanks for reviewing!_

**Chapter 10: Practiced Perfection - **"Your lies are best kept to yourself you old dog."


	10. Practiced Perfection

**More to Me**

_**Chapter 10: Practiced Perfection**_

_I don't own Inuyasha_

Rishou growled as he heard the door being slid open and did his best to bury himself under the cover. "Go away."

"Prince Rishou your practice will begin in the main hall today. You must get ready now or you will be late." Jaken sqauked.

"I just fell asleep." The reply came muffled, as the covers shifted in agitation.

"Your father would be most displeased if you were late. You must get up now."

Confident that his message would not be taken lightly, he closed his eyes and waited. Some time passed. Without hearing a sound he opened his eyes only to see Rishou, still snug, underneath the covers.

"Hey you, do as you're told!" Jaken pulled the covers off of the pup only to find himself facing down a glare that looked eerily familiar. Not a moment later, he found himself rolling out of the room.

"Good morning…my lord…" he spoke, dazed, as Sesshoumaru stepped over him and kept walking.

"My lord wait…your son won't…" Jaken was hushed as he was trampled by the little half-demon as he ran after his father.

…

"Rishou, you will follow your father in but you two will switch places when you leave out. For now, we'll practice walking in. You will come all the way to where your father is standing. You may stand to the side of him but you must maintain your position behind him. Remember, if you walk past him at this point, it's a blatant challenge so your position is crucial. Keep your measure at his heel…"

Daichi bent down to Rishou's ear, "Your father walked past your grandfather's heels and let's just say he didn't end up with the sword he wanted."

"Your lies are best kept to yourself you old dog."

"A fact is not a lie Sesshoumaru."

"I can help you move on if you wish."

"That's quite alright. Alright young one, go back and try it. Remember your position and rank. Your father nor I will help you."

Sesshoumaru watched as his son took off back down the long walkway of the hall.

Rishou turned, straightened, and nodded that he was ready.

"Announcing, his lordship's son and heir to the Western lands, Prince Rishou."

Rishou did his best to emulate his father's walk. His head held high and chest out. A solemn expression rested against the childish features as he held confidence in his position and kept his gaze steady.

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder as his young son made his way to him. A certain feeling of pride washed over him but he dared not break his expression.

Stopping, Rishou peaked at his feet to make sure that he hadn't passed his father's heels. Satisfied that he had done as instructed, he allowed his eyes to rest on Daichi.

"hmm…" the old inuyoukai walked around the two of them, looking for the smallest hint of a mistake.

"…you're going to have to start all over again."

"He did everything perfectly. I see no need."

"You do realize what looking behind you symbolizes don't you? A lack of faith."

"A lack of faith huh?"

Sesshoumaru felt the overwhelming need to run his claws through the old dog's back as he turned around. He already hadn't cared for this ceremony to happen.

"Patience my lord. Even if it was not a lack of faith that made you look back, everyone else will think so. I doubt that you would want to get rid of the only one who knows exactly how this is to be done. Let us remember who put this ceremony off to the last instant and now has decided to cram everything in within a moon's time."

"You know well that I am not the one who decided this!"

"Well someone had to. Kill me once its over with. Kami knows death might be easier than working with you."

Rishou observed the two elder inus swap words. The tension between Daichi and his father had been much higher since they had gotten back from the Southwest. Everything had seemed to become a rush as well. His lessons had become longer, they practiced different parts of the ceremony relentlessly, with few breaks, and there was absolutely no time to play. The day started before sunrise and didn't end until after sunset. He started to question exactly how long his father had known that the ceremony was to take place.

"It's ok. I can do it again!" Rishou interjected, hoping for the bickering to end. Just as he turned to run back down the hall, he spotted Trota moving towards them.

"My lord…" the soldier bowed, "your guest has arrived."

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow at the mention of a guest. Though he had sensed a presence within the castle earlier he wanted to ignore that it was there, hoping that Trota would take care of the situation.

Understanding the expression, Trota draped his hand over the hilt of his sword signaling differently.

"My lord, he wishes to speak with you immediately."

Daichi rested his arms within his sleeves knowlingly as Rishou noticed the slight growl that his father let off.

"Who is it father?"

"No one. Continue to practice with Daichi, I will return shortly."

Trota could feel the aura of anger building around his lord as he followed him out of the hall. Their current visitor was not exactly welcome and he could only imagine how this encounter would play out. It had been some time since his lord's half-brother had stepped foot within the castle walls and everyone was on edge.

* * *

_I apologize for it taking me forever to update this and on top of it, a terribly short chapter that I'm really not all that proud of. I'm under quite a bit of stress from school right now so please bear with me! I really appreciate your patience and reviews!_

**Chapter 11**: **Invitation** -"I think you know exactly why I'm here."


	11. Invitation

**More to Me**

_**Chapter 11: Invitation**_

_I don't own Inuyasha_

Trota retreated to a far corner leaving two pairs of golden, ire-filled, eyes to confront each other. The younger brother, clearly offended as his crossed arms rested against his chest and his jaw clenched, ready to be pried open by his frustration. The elder immediately took on an aloof yet defensive posture. Though he could clearly assume the reason for his brother being there, he hoped it was something else that had brought the annoying hanyou to his home.

"To what do I owe this visit little brother?"

"I think you know exactly why I'm here."

"I'm afraid I don't." He allowed his head to tilt slightly matching his condescending tone.

"When were you planning to tell me about the ceremony?"

"It was not my plan for the ceremony to take place so soon."

"That's not what I asked and besides, no one can make that decision but you."

"You amaze me with how little you understand."

"Don't have full control over the old advisor huh? Figures. He's the one who told me I needed to be here."

"Did he now?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, beside himself that Daichi had interfered again.

"If I remember correctly, he told me that all living relatives were required to attend."

"And what else did he tell you?"

Inuyasha allowed a fang to peak from his mouth enjoying the annoyance that his brother had endure from the advisor and himself. Sesshoumaru's lack of knowledge and control over the entire situation was refreshing.

"You mean other than the fact that I'm supposed to be in the ceremony too?"

"…"

The tilt of Sesshoumaru's head vanished as he allowed his eyebrow to twitch slightly listening to those words. Why had Daichi not reminded him of such a crucial detail? He cursed himself for not having brushed up on the details of the ceremony himself. He should have known it inside out but it wasn't something he wanted to particularly focus on.

"So where's the kid?"

"He's practicing with Daichi." The words came out before he had time to finish thinking about his brother being in the ceremony.

"Perfect timing..." Inuyasha walked by his brother only to be caught by the neck of his kimono.

"He is not to be disturbed. Better yet, I haven't agreed for you to be in the ceremony yet."

Inuyasha knitted his brow. "So far, nothing's been your decision. Might as well go straight to the person who knows what the heck is going on around here."

"You are not to see him."

"He's less than a month from the ceremony and he doesn't know yet?"

… …

The little ear twitched trying to make out the conversation. Taking his attention away from his practice, he turned toward the door of the hall as he heard the sound of voices arguing.

"Keep your focus on your practice young prince." Daichi instructed.

"Master Daichi, who is father talking to?" He kept his gaze on the door behind him.

Daichi breathed out a sigh and ran a clawed finger up his temple as he listened to the bickering that continued to take place. The pup's hearing wasn't so keen yet, otherwise he wouldn't have had to ask to know that Sesshoumaru was in a war of words with his brother. Getting Inuyasha into the castle had only been half the battle. He figured the younger brother's tenacity would help get him the rest of the way and if not, Rishou would surely make it his business to see that his uncle did.

"You will know soon enough. But for now, let us continue..." Daichi recognized the inattention that his words were receiving. He would be trying to compete with something much more interesting on the other side of that door.

"Master Daichi, father sounds like he's talking to a family member, but that's not obaa-chan*."

Daichi watched as Rishou half-listened for a response only to move closer to the source of the argument. Once again he was faced with the decision to intervene or let Rishou's inquisitive nature take its course.

"Young prince, do as your father has instructed and pay attention. I would regret to report that you didn't do as you were told."

'Now wasn't the time.'

"Yes Master Daichi."

… …

"Keep your voice down. He knows."

"So he knows what he is and he knows about me?"

"…he knows what he is."

"Where is he? Better yet I'll just sniff him out."

"Inuyasha!"

"He's my nephew, damn it!"

"And he's my son! I will make that decision whether you like it or not. Stay out of it."

"Then you're gonna break the rules of the ceremony, just to keep me out of it?"

"If that is what I decide. In the mean time Trota will direct you to the north hall where you'll stay until then. Everything you will need is on that side of the castle. First and last warning Inuyasha, keep your distance."

"Yeah…I'll keep my distance."

… …

The chirp of the crickets sounded against the otherwise silent night as he jumped from roof to roof, sniffing intermittently to check the direction of the scent he had picked up earlier within the main area. 'Why should he have to keep his distance.' He kept low and stayed upwind as the glow of two pairs of eyes turned in his direction. They stared for a moment only to turn and scout the rest of the area. Coming to a building he stopped and sniffed to conclude that he was there. Throwing a rock into the distance, he watched one of the guards gesture to the other. Jumping down from the roof, he made his way inside and crept down the hall. Right outside the door of the confirmed scent, he hesitated. 'What was he waiting for? Maybe he should wait until…' He shook his head, there had been enough secrets. Sliding the door open he found himself facing the one his father had been arguing with.

* * *

*Obaa-chan means grandmother

A/N: A good deal happier with this chapter than I was with the last :) Still a bit short but this one seemed to come right out on the screen for me!

**Chapter 12: Our Own Secret - **"You know my father, Lord Sesshoumaru."


	12. Our Own Secret

**More to Me**

_**Chapter 12: Our Own Secret**_

_I don't own Inuyasha_

He moved about the room quietly and swallowed at the fear of waking him. After all, this inuyoukai and his father had been arguing. But he wouldn't have taken the chance of coming to see him had he not been allowed to stay in the castle, so he couldn't have been too much of a threat. He took in the white ears, like his own, that rested atop his head but unlike himself and his father, he found no markings.

His courage built as he inched closer to Inuyasha, still scanning for movement, reluctant of being caught. He reached out to touch one of the furry ears that flicked at the presence of his fingers. Pulling back, he sat and waited for the movement to stop, only to try again.

Inuyasha could feel the small presence in the room when Rishou had entered. Sesshoumaru and Rin's scents blended letting him know that it was in fact his nephew. The pup had a balanced mixture of the two that reminded him of how his brother and the girl had traveled together. He cautioned himself to remain still and let the pup get comfortable as not to frighten him. It wasn't long before he noticed the usual first encounter action of reaching for the ears and couldn't help but move it in response to not wanting to be touched. He picked up that there was already a certain level of comfort there. Allowing his eyes to rest on the smaller figure, he noticed the pup jerk his hand away and stiffen in response.

"Kid what are you doing in here?"

Rishou kept still but puffed his chest out confidently as Inuyasha sat up, "You know my father, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Yeah, so?" He was curious to see how much the child knew.

"How do you know him?"

Inuyasha blinked, surprised that Rishou had come right out and asked for the information that he wanted. He had skipped right past the basic introduction. He wasn't sure if this was something that had rubbed off from Sesshoumaru but it was definitely his older brother's style of initial address.

"What's your name kid?" The question wasn't for his personal knowledge but to redirect.

"Rishou. What's yours?"

"Inuyasha."

"So how do you know my father?"

Inuyasha huffed at Rishou's lack of interest in finding out anything other than the answer to his question. 'Persistent brat.'

"I've known your father since I was born. We are brothers after all."

Inuyasha watched Rishou's eyes widen slightly, then narrow as if contemplating deception.

"Father's never mentioned that he had a brother. How did I know you're telling the truth?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I?"

"Father says not to trust anyone without proof of who they are."

"So why did you take the chance in coming in here if you didn't know who I was?"

"You're not a threat since you were allowed to stay."

Inuyasha allowed his ear to twitch as he thought about how he could prove that he and Sesshoumaru were brothers. They weren't that close so there wasn't much, if anything, that he knew that everyone else didn't.

"Tch, I got nothing kid. You're just gonna have to take my word for it."

Rishou looked down in slight disappointment. He had hoped that Inuyasha would have been able to prove that he was family. Underneath the questions, he wanted for him to be his uncle but he couldn't be for sure. Scanning Inuyasha, he looked for anything that might help him confirm the relationship to his father. His eyes landed on the hilt of Inuyasha's sword.

"Your sword looks like one of father's swords."

"Hm? Yeah they were the same sword at one point."

"You're the one grandfather left the other sword with aren't you?"

"Of course. He wouldn't have left it to inherit by anyone other than one of his sons. Who did you think it had gone to?"

"Father never told me who it went to. He just said there was another sword that wasn't left to him. Master Daichi said father really wanted it but didn't get it because he misstepped in his ceremony of entrance."

Inuyasha laughed, "Maybe, but I think the advisor was pulling your leg."

Rishou smiled, "Master Daichi says to always go with your gut feeling. Along with that the sword is proof enough that you're my uncle."

Inuyasha smirked and realized how much he should thank the old advisor, he had outweighed Sesshoumaru's influence.

"So tell me something, what do you think I am, half or full demon?"

Rishou tilted his head to study Inuyasha, "I'm not really sure."

"Use your nose."

"I am."

"Humans and demons have scents that are unique to their kind, but everybody's got their own scent too."

"How do humans smell?"

"What?" Inuyasha heard himself respond before he could truly comprehend how it was possible for Rishou to not have picked up on the scent of humans. His mother had been human after all. But maybe he assumed that her scent was only unique to her rather than to humans as well.

"Come on." Inuyasha stood up and walked to the door

"huh?"

"Do you wanna know how humans smell or not?"

Rishou nodded as he stood, but hesitated pulling at his sleeve, "… But, I'll get in trouble."

"It doesn't matter whether you're only a few feet away or clear across the West, you're not where you're supposed to be anyway."

Rishou thought through his uncle's reasoning and realized how much sense it made. He would have still been in trouble for leaving his room and coming to see him.

"You won't tell father I snuck out of my room to see you?"

"As long as I'm here, you can come whenever you want. Your father seems to enjoy keeping secrets, why don't we make this one of our own?"

Rishou grinned enjoying the thought of having a secret shared between them.

…

He sniffed the air of the village as its inhabitants lay asleep. Taking in the different scents he eventually fleshed out the one that seemed to linger among all the others. It was consistent and yet faintly reminiscent of the partial scent of his mother.

Inuyasha watched Rishou's eyes light up as he turned to him.

"You're a half-demon, like me!"

"You got it kid."

* * *

A/N: First interactions are always a bit awkward for everyone, including the writer lol. Thank goodness Inuyasha is a 'say what's on his mind' kind of character :P

**Chapter 13: _Experienced Worries _**_- _"Surely I am at least worthy of your undivided attention?"


	13. Experienced Worries

**More to Me**

_**Chapter 13: Experienced Worries**_

_I don't own Inuyasha_

Sesshoumaru sat in his study completing orders that needed to be sent out and trying to keep his mind from wandering back to the ceremony, but that was easier said than done. The brush lifted from the scroll as his thoughts drifted. The simple fact that Inuyasha was present left him unsettled, if not downright on edge. But he had all but forgotten that Inuyasha's position had in fact been that of the appointed successor should his life have been forfeit before naming an heir. Though Inuyasha's support of his decision of heir wasn't necessary it was symbolic of a strong family unit. To leave Inuyasha out of the ceremony would have drawn even more questions and would have left Rishou to be a contradiction. Truthfully, he should have been thanking Daichi for remembering but he would never admit that aloud. The decision was as good as made when Inuyasha stepped foot in the castle.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," one of the servants bowed as he entered the study.

"Lady Kimi is here to see you."

He nodded to him before allowing his interest to fall back on his work hoping for a short meeting. He heard the door shut as the presence known as his mother came to rest across from him. He feigned his interest in the order as her silence started to get the best of him. He wasn't sure whether this was cause for concern.

"What is it mother?"

"Surely I am at least worthy of your undivided attention?"

Sesshoumaru met his mother's gaze and watched a slight smile cross her lips in satisfaction.

"I assume you would like to know how the practice went?"

"I'm sure it went well." The sooner she left, the better.

"You have so much confidence in your brother?"

"It is not with my brother that the confidence lies. I trust you did your part and he simply followed suit."

"Even so, he was quite compliant. I dare to say he was even, how shall I put it…delightful."

"Only to see Rishou I'm sure." He started to pick up the scroll as she placed her hand over his to keep him from doing so.

"I see no harm in that."

"Really?" He had assumed she would be less welcoming of Inuyasha's presence.

"Of course."

"Age has not served your discretion well I see."

The former lady laughed lightly to herself as she shook her head wondering where she had gone wrong.

"Dear son it was your decision and yours alone to keep Rishou from knowing his uncle as well as other things, not mine. It was however, my choice to sit back and let you make those decisions no matter what I thought of them."

"I hardly believe you would bite your tongue for so long."

She placed her hands in her sleeves, "I prefer to preserve my years at this point. Just look at what you've done to poor Daichi. In any case, I find your trying to dig yourself out your own hole to be much more entertaining, though not at the expense of my darling grandson's emotions I assure you."

"Of course."

… …

Rishou sat up and threw the covers off of himself revealing that he was already dressed. He waited until the last candle was blown out and the halls settled into a quiet existence to head toward their secret meeting place.

"Hi Uncle Inuyasha." Rishou rested on his stomach against a branch as he looked down at his uncle.

"Hey, you're early tonight."

"I made sure I didn't fall asleep. Are we going anywhere?"

Inuyasha looked up to notice the show of small fangs as Rishou completed a yawn. He was worried Rishou wasn't getting enough sleep but he had insisted that he was napping during the day which hardly seemed realistic. They had traveled around the last few nights as Rishou's interest in his human half had grown substantially. He wanted interaction but the safest place for him to gain it would have been back in Edo, but it would have taken more than one night to travel to and from his home.

"We'll stay put for tonight."

"Uncle Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"Did you and father grow up together?"

"Not so much. I stayed with my mother and your father stayed with your grandmother."

"So obaa-chan and your mother didn't like each other?"

"I doubt that they really even got a chance to know each other. My mother didn't stay here."

"Oh."

Inuyasha noticed a few leaves beginning to shower down on him as Rishou pulled them from the branch. Worry was written across the pup's face.

"What's on your mind?"

"..."

"Remember, what's said between us stays between us."

"Did you ever feel like you were the problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to mess things up."

"You mean at the ceremony?"

"Uh huh. Everyone's worried that something's going to go wrong. I'm practicing really hard but that doesn't seem to help. Master Daichi and my father are always arguing over something, obaa-chan has started ignoring them, and now father's mad at you even though you just got here. If something's wrong and they're not telling me then I have to be the problem, right?"

Inuyasha knew how it felt to feel like the source of everyone's problems, when it was in fact, everyone else who had the problem.

"Far from it. You're gonna do fine. You shouldn't be worried about anything but being a kid. Even if you make a mistake it's not the end of the world. Whatever happens, happens but you're definitely not the source of the problem got it?"

Rishou nodded resting his head against his arms. 'So what exactly was the problem?'

* * *

A/N: I didn't give you an update on how far away they were from the ceremony in this chapter but you'll get one in the next one. It's coming! Thanks again for reviewing!

**Chapter 14: Plots and Pressure - **_"…his future allies…and enemies!"_


	14. Plots and Pressure

**More to Me**

_A/N: I looked at the last update on this and it was back in 2010. I didn't think it was that long ago. I've revamped this chapter since it led me to a dead end and it was how I probably got stuck in the first place. I will be working to finish this fanfic! It's been calling my name and taunting me for not finishing it!_

_**Chapter 14 Plots and Pressure**_

_I don't own Inuyasha_

The two cubs watched their father, Yukata, stop pacing within the confines of his study. He sneered as he looked at the permanent scar against Roka's face. A daily reminder of what the hanyou pup, Rishou, had done to his son. His anger building upon word that the Southwest was now officially protected under the West and now including the grass-eaters in official business. Even if the inu had been lying before, it didn't matter. He had managed to get a step ahead. Without an interest in splitting the claim of the land with his allies he was at a disadvantage if he were to wage an attack against the Southwest. But now, the solution was much easier. 'Clean cut' he would have put it. It was time to bring the young dog back to reality. Half-breeds didn't belong and they certainly didn't deserve a position of worth.

"If you know what's good for you, you will bring honor back to this family. That half-breed shouldn't have ever been able to lay a hand on either of you. I don't care how you do it, but you will kill him. Prove yourselves to be true torayoukai less you wish to be forsaken."

The two cubs swallowed and glanced each other wearily.

"But father, what about Lord Sesshoumaru?" Roka questioned

"The little half-breed will be separated from his father at some point to get to know his future allies…and enemies!"

… …

The servants weaved as they carried objects to avoid colliding with the young prince who was currently in a sprint. Noticing him turn around, they again performed dances and balancing acts to avoid him. He was most likely late for a lesson as had been the case for the past few days but today strangely he had forgotten where he was supposed to be. All of them had assumed Jaken quit trying to wake him due to the beatings he was receiving from the five year old. But with the ceremony only a week away, it should have been imperative that the imp stay on top of the few duties that he had left.

"You're late young one." The old advisor put down a scroll as Rishou trotted into the room and planted himself on the floor.

"Jaken didn't wake me up."

"Have you ever heard the saying that you can catch more flies with honey?"

Rishou shook his head.

"You might want to try treating the imp a bit better. I trust that he'll return to his duties with less grumbling if you apologize. Between you and me, he eats that kind of stuff up."

Daichi winked as Rishou smiled, "Ok."

"So, do you know why I wanted to see you this morning?"

Again the pup shook his head thinking of the night before that he had spent with his uncle. This time, they had traveled to a small village north. It was rare to see one that had both human and demon inhabitants. They seemed to coexist well and for the first time, he had wondered why his mother was the only human that had lived in the castle. Why didn't more humans live nearby? He hadn't asked Inuyasha as their time had started to run out but it was something that lingered. He would have to ask him tonight.

"Rishou are you listening to me?"

Rishou looked up at Daichi. He had probably missed a great deal of information but he nodded anyway not wanting to be found out.

"Ah…I see. There is something else on your mind? Perhaps it has something to do with a recent trip that you took north of here?"

"It was supposed to be a secret." The little hanyou pouted.

"And a secret it still is...from your father."

"Did Uncle Inuyasha tell?"

"Rest assured. Your uncle has kept his word. I only happened to be outside of the grounds as I saw the two of you seemingly heading north."

"Father didn't see did he?"

Daichi shook his head, "You must tell me what you have learned so far about the humans and other demons that you have seen? You see, the only remaining portion of the ceremony left for you to prepare for is the one in which you are asked questions."

"Questions?"

"Yes. You will be asked three questions, one apiece from the Lord of the North, South, and East. It never fails that one lord will ask you where you've traveled and what you've seen. Your thoughts on other demons and humans in these regions will give them an idea of what kind of lord you will be in the future."

Rishou swallowed. It sounded like a great deal of pressure to answer correctly. If you said the wrong thing, then you could lose allies or maybe even make all new enemies.

"Just one question each?"

"That's right."

"How did father answer?"

"Hmm…well it's been quite some time now, and in my old age it would be hard to remember. He traveled quite often with his father and I'm sure he answered well. So tell me. What have you seen?"

"Well…I've seen the Ushi youkai and played with them."

"…and how do they seem?"

"I like them. At first I thought they were scaredy cats but they're nice. I made friends with some of them. They're poor and I wish they weren't"

"You've seen the Torayoukai as well. What did you think of them?"

"They stared a lot and we fought after they called me a half-breed. They're annoying."

"I see. Well, we know that the Tora will probably not be your allies. On the other hand, you've already started to build trust with the Ushi. As the members of the Ushi grow older like yourself, they will remember you and so will their leaders, making them favorable allies. Remember that no matter what you're asked, be truthful. There's no use in lying only to cause a disturbance later if you're found to have a different view. Ah…now about the humans…"

Daichi was interrupted as Sesshoumaru entered the room to listen to the pup. Rishou squirmed a bit. Daichi's knowledge of his and his uncle's travels didn't feel quite so safe under the circumstances and he immediately wanted to change the subject.

"I don't know much about them."

The lied was necessary but in that moment, Rishou felt that secrets were only good to keep if you didn't have to lie about them.

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Past, Present, Future **_

_A/N: It's a short chapter but it's been a minute so let me know what you think. Your reviews are always highly appreciated :)_


	15. Past Present Future

**More to Me**

_**Chapter 15 Past, Present, Future**_

_I don't own Inuyasha_

"_We can't leave without momma!" Rishou cried, looking over his father's shoulder._

_Stopping, Sesshoumaru turned to look at the grave again. The array of flowers laying across it was reminiscent of her love of the blossoms. She herself had been a flower, a rare one at that, blooming into his life despite the unfavorable conditions. Back then, he couldn't have left without her and he still didn't want to now. But this time, he had no choice._

"_Do you remember your mother's face, when she held you in her arms?"_

"_uh huh" Rishou nodded as he wiped away the tears._

"_Then, she is still with you."_

_The pup rested his head into the fur closing his eyes to remember his mother's face and her embrace._

"_Do you see her?" Sesshoumaru felt the gentle nod. _

"_Good." he whispered as he took in a silent breath and turned from her grave._

_Walking back, he looked at Rishou who still had his eyes closed against him. As usual, he looked up to the skies as the clouds covered over the sun._

'_How do I do this alone?'_

…

Sesshoumaru paced the dark hall, a single candle flickering as he stopped to lean against a window overlooking the north side of the castle. It had been his custom the last few nights as thoughts drifted in from the past to the ceremony that would take in two days. Some of the nobles had already begun to arrive and were housed accordingly. Custom or not, he would not greet them tonight.

He focused on the branches of the large tree as they shifted. An unfocused eye would have believed that it was the wind causing the leaves to dance. Another look would reveal two beings moving among the branches. He watched, unsurprised that his brother and his son had found a way to meet on their own terms. He had had his suspicions when Inuyasha had not asked to see the pup again since he'd first arrived. It also explained why Rishou had been so tired and as he traced the patterns, he realized that they had been meeting since the day Inuyasha arrived. Despite the fact that he had forbidden the meeting, there was a certain relief associated with Rishou's knowledge of his uncle. He watched them seemingly conversing about something or the other or simply saying nothing at all. Rishou's views of he himself hadn't seemed to change in this time so whatever his brother was revealing was of no threat. He wondered what that would leave for tomorrow though.

He struggled with the decision to reveal his past. What could he say to keep his own pup from turning against him? The candle burned low by the time Rishou and Inuyasha parted ways and returned to their chambers.

He waited until the pup was settled on the futon before coming through to check on him. He placed his hands in his sleeves, a smirk nearly pulling at the corner of his mouth was replaced with concerns of the future as he watched Rishou feign sleep. The breaths a little quicker than what was necessary, too much movement. Rishou cracked his eyes to check and see if his father was still watching, which he was. The child shut his eyes tight as heavy snoozing started all over again for a few seconds before he pulled the cover over his head and whined in defeat.

Rishou sat up as his father sat on the futon.

"So, you've been talking with your uncle?"

Rishou frowned. The secret was officially out.

"I snuck out and I know I shouldn't have but…am I in trouble?"

"No."

Rishou seemed to be surprised by this answer but wasn't sure what to make of the silence that followed.

"Father…is it ok if I continue to go see uncle Inuyasha?"

"Only if you don't sneak out to do so."

"I promise."

"Very well." He watched his son smile. Could he risk erasing that? What would Rin say?

"Rishou, there's something you need to know before the ceremony."

Rishou tilted his head slightly, anticipating details.

Sesshoumaru felt the weight of the room land on his shoulders but masked it well. The silence was deafening if only a sign.

"Do you remember why I said that none of the Ushi were outside when we arrived in their village?"

"You said that they were weary of strangers."

"But when they no longer considered you a stranger, they accepted you as a friend, yes?"

"uh huh."

"I used to be like the Ushi...but those that I was weary of were half-demons and humans."

Rishou knitted his brow, unsure of what to make of the words.

"But you're not afraid of anything."

"I wasn't afraid but I didn't understand why…how humans, demons, and half-demons could…coexist. That changed when I got to know them."

"Like when you got to know mother?"

"mmhm"

The confession might have been too vague and padded but he couldn't put disappointment on Rishou's shoulders with the fact that he had despised half-demons and looked at humans as being worthless. That answer would have been putting it too bluntly and would have to wait until Rishou was older no matter what the state after the ceremony.

"Father, why don't humans live around here?"

"It's simply the way that it's always been. Demons and humans still have a hard time coexisting. Although humans are accepted by some demons, it is still not accepted by the majority."

"Did obaa-chan like mother?"

"She wasn't particularly fond of humans but she made the exception for your mother. She and your mother bonded and spent a great deal of time together. Your obaa-chan was the only instructor your mother had when she came here."

"What made mother an exception?"

"I chose her."

Rishou yawned as his eyes drooped but still was determined to ask more questions.

"So any human I choose can become an exception? What if I want to choose all of them and half-demons too so that no one is left out?"

"…" Sesshoumaru hesitated to answer that question. The answer 'I chose her' had seemed to come out so easily but as he thought about it, was that a good enough reason? She was special in his eyes but in everyone else's she was the human that he had chosen as his mate. Otherwise, she was not an exception at all. She was just as human as any. What would such a decision lead to in the future by trying to get demons and humans to truly coexist.

"Can I do that…?" Another yawn ensued as Rishou laid back.

"That's a decision you'll have to make when you get older. Until then, get some rest."

"Ok"

Rishou shifted back underneath the covers. His breaths quickly became steady. Sesshoumaru watched his son. What once looked demon, now looked human under the darkness of an eclipsed moon. White hair was now brown, the blue markings on either cheek had disappeared, twitching ears faded into those of a human and and tiny claws were replaced by blunt nails.

When the time came, Rishou would not have to make the exception, in fact, there would be no exceptions to be made. There would only have to be acceptance from those around him from humans and demons alike.

* * *

A/N: There's CH 15

**Chapter 16: Unwrapped**

Let me know what you think. Your reviews are much appreciated :)


	16. Unwrapped

**More to Me**

_**Chapter 16 Unwrapped**_

_I don't own Inuyasha_

Rishou shifted nervously on each foot as a familiar crowd surrounded him. His father, several guards, most of his father's higher ranked men, Daichi, and his grandmother, Kimi.

The ceremony was about to get under way. All of the lords and the majority of the invited guests had arrived and were conversing among themselves in the hall, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Inuyasha was also present with his two daughters Aurora and Kitsana who nearly looked like twins with mid-back length brown hair and golden-brown eyes. They could only be told apart by the slightest difference in height with Aurora being taller than her sister. Rishou had met them earlier when they left a small training sword as a gift from themselves and Inuyasha. It reminded him of his father's gift from the night before.

… …

Rishou sat up on his futon unable to sleep. The ceremony was only a little while away and the pup hoped that he could remember everything that he had been taught. The light rain that had fallen subsided leaving Rishou able to hear the quiet of the halls as everyone had settled in for the night. He wished that he could have spoken with his uncle tonight but both Inuyasha and his father had agreed that it would be better for him to be well rested before the ceremony.

Just as Rishou started to drift off, a noise brought him wide awake. Sitting up he waited, listening for the sound again. Hearing nothing he wearily, laid back down, a bit shaken but still hopeful of finding sleep. When the sound came back he stood on the futon to see out of the window. The night was clear and there was nothing to be found. As he turned and sat back down on the futon, a grumbling could be heard and then a shrill shriek that sounded like something eerily familiar to the dragons. The thought of being chased that night as he had searched for his father left him hesitant to stay in the room. Could no one else hear it? Surely if it was of concern, the guards would have come.

The noises came again, louder than before as what sounded like claws scraped against the outer walls. Rishou was out of room before it ended. Running down the hall he stopped in front of the door of his father's room. Turning to look back toward his room he hesitated. What if it wasn't anything, what would his father say? It was silly to be afraid of a simple noise. He had his attacks. Maybe he should go back. But nothing was there that he could attack…the dragons…the noise that started again as if something was going to come through those walls… Without waiting another second, he slid the door open.

"Rishou", Sesshoumaru addressed the child sitting in front of him.

Rishou tried his best to speak calmly. "Father, there is a noise coming from my room and it is...of concern."

"Be brave Rishou. Go back and rest."

"But there was a noise. Something was trying to get me!"

"Rishou..."

"But there was something there!" Rishou continued to try to convince his father.

"There's nothing there." Sesshoumaru repeated as he closed his eyes.

The pup panicked a bit as he proceeded to try to get his father to get up. Even though his father wasn't budging he wasn't about to give up. He was prepared to sit there all night if his father wasn't going to go see what the noise was. After a few moments Rishou got up and lazily planted himself on his father's back.

Sesshoumaru sighed. Rishou hardly complained about anything and if the pup was brazen enough to disobey him it must have been serious. Without saying a word, he got up as Rishou sprinted ahead and peaked around the corner into his room.

Father and son stopped to listen. The sound of distressed shrieks and claws left the inuyoukai expressionless. Rishou turned to look up at his father.

"See. I told you but you didn't believe me. There's something out there. What kind of foe is it?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow almost knowingly. He had had a similar reaction as a pup trying to discern whether these were shrieks of the dragons that they called their enemies or something else.

"Do you wish to see what it is that is frightening you?"

Rishou nodded but then shook his head, "Concerning" He corrected

Father and son made their way outside to find the source. Rounding the corner on the side of Rishou's room Sesshoumaru stopped as Rishou remained behind him.

"See for yourself."

Rishou looked up to see the small dragon as it laid against the wall, its tail flicking against it as its claws made noise against the wood.

"It's little." Rishou pouted in disappointment. He shouldn't have been afraid but he couldn't see it for the ledge that it laid under. It was a dragon but these were ones that made their home in the west and were a far cry from those the night he was searching for his father.

"It would seem that your gift did not wish to wait for you."

"Gift?"

"I presume a friend of yours let her out of the gardens."

At that moment Ayumi poked her head out from behind the dragon. Rishou had seen her and a few of the others that he had played with arrive earlier in the day for the ceremony.

Ayumi bowed, "Sorry, I just wanted to play with her. Her reigns got caught."

Sesshoumaru freed the dragon as Rishou greeted the little Ushi.

"It's ok, I forgive you."

"What are you going to name her?"

Rishou looked to his father, "Can I name her now?"

"Choose wisely."

"Ok. Hmm…um…I like Sumi."

"What a great name Rishou!"

The little dragon greeted him with her nose as he laughed.

"It would seem that she likes the name as well."

Rishou nodded. "Thank you father!"

"She is now your responsibility. Care for her well and she will return the generosity. She may stay within the courtyard for tonight."

"Ok. Come on Sumi."

"Can I come too?" Ayumi piped.

"Of course." Rishou directed getting on the little dragon's back as Ayumi climbed on after him. The three took off on a light trot toward the courtyard.

Sesshoumaru watched his son and Ayumi take off on the little dragon before he went back inside. Its gait awkward as it tried to run carrying the two of them against the sunrise.

… …

Ayumi and Sumi had helped Rishou to forget about the ceremony but now as he stood before the large wooden doors he took a few breaths to try to calm himself. The two guards began to pull them open and the rest of the guards that had surrounded them seemed to have disappeared and now lined the entrance to the hall. Statues. Unmoving and expressionless they parted the sea of onlookers who had now become silent.

"Knock 'em dead kid." Inuyasha spoke as Sesshoumaru gave an approving nod. It was now or never.

* * *

Hope you're enjoying it so far! As always, reviews are appreciated :)

**Chapter 17: Ceremony of Entrance**


	17. Ceremony of Entrance

**More to Me**

_**Chapter 17 Ceremony of Entrance**_

_I don't own Inuyasha_

Rishou scanned the hall to take in the sea of on-lookers. He could pick out the members of the Dragon clan, the Torayoukai and the Ushi. Sitting at the front the room almost as if in a council were the three dominant remaining lords. They would be responsible for asking him the three daunting questions that would determine his allies or enemies.

The procession was almost as dramatic as the sea of well dressed nobles that either smirked or watched with intrigue. The children peaked around the legs of their parents or scrambled to get the best position possible to see.

Rishou watched his grandmother enter soon followed by Inuyasha and his two daughters who seemed less than bothered but seemingly making a joke out of the ebb of the crowd's whispers as they appeared. The sight of two females, nearly human, brought on the conversation. The two smiled and held their heads higher. Aurora seemed to nod something as Kitsana's shoulders bobbed. Rishou spotted his uncle's ear twitch. He smiled. There was something slightly rebellious about the near twin cousins that seemed more like aunts and they embraced the drama brought on by their unique inheritance.

"Announcing his lordship and ruler of the West, Lord Sesshoumaru"

The silence now drifted around Rishou as his father entered the hall. The young half-demon watched the stride that he always tried to match and readied himself.

"Announcing, his lordship's son and heir to the Western lands, the Honorable Prince Rishou."

Rishou entered, strides perfectly placed, his gaze never shifting. He stopped at his father's heels, the tiny features mirrored as closely to his father as was possible. Daichi addressed the hall with the history of the Inuyoukai and the strength of their heirs as was tradition. Once Daichi was finished, Sesshoumaru stepped forward to address the three lords.

"Lords of the South, East, and North, I present my son and heir of the western lands to you. Choose your questions wisely."

One might have only called his father's words cautionary but Rishou knew better. There was deep threat layered directly into the words as they seemed to be directed toward the Torayoukai.

The first question came from the lord of the Inoshishi of the North.

"Honorable prince, I'm sure that you are aware of your father's great legacy. Will you provide for me three qualities that you wish to carry on from his reign?"

"My father is strong and he's not afraid of anything. I want to be strong and fearless too and…fair. I want to be fair. Yes, strong, fearless, and fair."

"Hmm…he answers like a true heir to the West. Strength will make you a worthy opponent. Fearlessness will leave you unbending to threats to your land and equality will gain for you many allies. I accept the young heir's answer. My first born may find him a worthy ally."

The Tatsuyoukai lord, the leader of the greatest opponents to the Inuyoukai, stood. His eyes were cold with the animosity of a clan seemingly still suppressed by the sealing of one of their most terrible leaders by the fang of an Inuyoukai.

"Have you ever heard of such a thing? A half-demon, strong and fearless. A leader no less."

"I have. My uncle is a half-demon and he is strong and fearless too."

"Then answer me this…"

"Master Daichi, I thought they could only ask one question."

The whispers of the hall began again at young half-demon's bold interuption of the dragon lord.

Daichi held his hand up to quiet the room as he spoke.

"The young prince speaks true. The Tatsuyoukai lord asked a question and it was answered accordingly. I'm afraid whatever other questions you have my lord will have to wait until a later time."

"What?!"

Daichi nodded without being phased by the roar of the dragon.

"So be it. I do not accept his answer. We will remain enemies. The Inuyoukai are no allies of ours!"

Were they always going to be enemies or was there something the young prince could have said to turn around such bad ties? Rishou stole a glance at his father. Sesshoumaru returned it with a quirk of the brow and a slight smirk lingering. It would seem that this rivalry would be far from ended with only a few words.

The Tora took his time forming his question.

"I feel much the same way as the Tatsu. In all of my time as Lord of the south, I have never seen a half-demon named as an heir to any territory. Such a move is in fact considered disastrous. It could lead to open doors to the humans…give them hope that the demons are faltering...becoming weaker. As demons we've had a long standing relationship with the humans and that has always been to steer clear of such a weak and frail sect. Now, the West is openly embracing it. So I ask you this young prince. You say that you wish to be fair like your father. Does your equality involve embracing the humans?"

Complete silence filled the room. Never had the question about the humans been asked in such a manner. There was never a question of embracing the humans and putting them on equal ground. The question was always merely for curiosity's sake; an animal to be observed through the bars of a cage.

Rishou hesitated to answer. How would the crowd react if he answered honestly? He began to shake his head.

"Is that a no? So you deny that you are half human?"

"No. That's not why I shook my head. It's not fair to treat humans and half-demons different. I want everyone together."

"Do you hear this? It's preposterous. Heed these words of the future of the West…"

"You're wrong! I've seen humans and demons together. They looked happy."

"This! This is why his father never wanted this ceremony to happen. The half-demon dreams outlandish dreams."

"I assure you that I stand behind my heir, my son in his beliefs. Know that if you continue to overstep your boundaries that this will not end in formalities. You asked your question. Accept or reject his answer and stand down."

"A pity. How you've changed. I thought eradicating the humans was one of your better ideas during your ceremony of entrance. I think that we've already established that we are no allies. The heirs of the Tora will have nothing to do with a half-breed's reign."

Sesshoumaru bit back a growl. For his son's sake, destroying the Tora would have to wait until after the ceremony.

The crowd's whispers became less than so nearing shouts. Rishou watched as arguments broke out. Threats poisoned the air and the guards had noticeably shifted positions.

"Father?"

The daiyoukai eyed his son and then the crowd of aristocrats that seemed to teeter on the brink of a melee.

'So it starts.'

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews and favs :)_

**Chapter 18: Future Leader**


	18. Chaos

**More to Me**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

_A/N: I changed the name of the chapter from Future Leader to Chaos. I know that I have not updated this in a very long time but I really didn't want to let this story go without an end. There will not be months/years of waiting for the next update. I promise at the most a week and if not, you may send me ugly e-mail reminders :) _

_**Chapter 18 Chaos**_

There was nothing halfway formal about this occasion which is precisely why he didn't want it in the first place. But everyone was so wrapped in tradition, that not having it would have put his child in the light of being disowned and stripped of the title that he deserved. Appointed heirs should have been respected whether there was a ceremony or not. Bringing enemies together in shoulder rubbing territory was the worst idea anyone could have. This display of disgruntled aristocracy only brought shame to the title of a lord or lady.

"My lord we need your assistance immediately! It's the Tatsu and the Inoshishi."

Sesshoumaru looked around amidst the pandemonium as Rishou held onto him. After his interruption in Yukata's rant, the room had nearly split among those who agreed or disagreed with Yukata's opinions. Daichi was trying to calm the storm and usher everyone out into the courtyard. Still scanning the room he spotted Inuyasha who was currently making his way toward them.

"My lord please. If we don't stop them now, we'll have pure war in this castle…"

"Silence!"

He would have to make a decision now and his brother was the only option that he had.

"Rishou, go to Inuyasha."

"Father?"

Rishou didn't want to leave his father's side. The crowd was still heavy and his line of sight to Inuyasha wasn't completely clear.

"You have his scent. Keep to the outside of the crowd where Inuyasha can see you. Go now."

"My lord we must go!"

Sesshoumaru watched Rishou momentarily before turning to leave with the guard. He had to trust that Rishou would make it to Inuyasha. The child would be safer with his brother than by his side in the midst of a fight.

Rishou made his way to the outside of the crowd, trying to keep his feet along the way as adults and children shoved their way through. Just a little further and he would be safe with his uncle. Screams erupted as two more demons launched into a fight with one another, now causing the crowd to shift.

Rishou was taken by surprised as he was knocked to the ground. He sat up trying to see what had hit him and tried to shake away the dazed feeling as he heard Inuyasha call for him. Rishou got to his feet before he was struck again, pushing him to the middle. This time he could see the offender, Kano, the younger of the two cubs he'd fought with at Yukata's castle. He could only assume that the first to strike him had been Roka. He heard Inuyasha call for him again, but he had a harder time getting to his feet this time as the room around him seemed to spin. The noise of the crowd echoed around him before falling silent and all he could hear was his own breaths. Rishou tried to force himself to keep his eyes open but it was no use.

Inuyasha searched the crowd as he lost sight of Rishou. He could tell that the child's scent was moving but it was much farther away than it had been. He pushed through the crowd to follow the scent up to a back entrance where it ended abruptly. There wasn't even a trace of what direction they'd gone if he'd been taken by foot. Inuyasha cursed under his breath. He couldn't believe Rishou had slipped from him when he was so close.

…

Rishou could begin to hear voices again.

"What are we going to do Roka?"

"We have to kill him Kano. We have to prove to father that we're worthy of being his heirs."

"I know, but…I'm scared. They'll kill us if we kill an heir at a ceremony of entrance."

"Father won't let that happen."

"I don't know about this."

"Don't be stupid. Give me the sword, I'll do it."

Rishou opened his eyes just in time to see Roka swing the sword down.

Rishou jumped back, avoiding the sword stumbling as all of his strength wasn't back yet. Whatever they'd struck him with in the hall caused him to pass out and he was completely soaked from head to toe. The three of them were in the middle of the forest without another soul in sight.

"Stupid half-breed, you're going to die!"

"You tried to kill me when I couldn't defend myself."

"As long as you're not lord of the West, who cares?"

Roka swung again as Rishou dodged and attacked with his claws.

Rishou outmatched Roka at every attack, just as he had done before. The addition of a sword wasn't much help to the Tora cub and his brother decided to stay out of the fight all together despite the fact that he'd been more of a challenge. Rishou assumed that the older brother had more to prove. Before long, Rishou, again was the victor, as he pointed the sword at its original owner who now lay on the ground in fear. Kano looked on, afraid knowing that they had lost again. He slipped back into the forest, leaving his brother on his own.

"Your brother's a coward just like you. Don't ever put your hands on me again."

Rishou threw the sword to the ground as Roka wiped the blood from his mouth and watched the young half-demon disappear into the trees.

…

Rishou searched for a scent, anything that would lead him back the castle. Leaping into the trees, he got a better view. They'd traveled a fair distance but not so far that he couldn't see the castle. He couldn't imagine how Roka and Kano had been the ones to get him out here. As he climbed back down the tree, he caught his breath. Yukata towered over him as Kano stayed a fair distance from his father.

"My sons have failed me yet again. But, a half-breed has no place as an heir much less as a lord. It's a shame that your father didn't reject you when he had the chance."

…

Sesshoumaru turned to see Inuyasha coming to him in haste without Rishou in sight. The anger coming forward couldn't match the poison within him. The death of a Torayoukai lord was going to be inevitable.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing :-)_

**Chapter 19 - Fury**


	19. Fury

**More to Me**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

_**Chapter 19 Fury**_

Sesshoumaru strode through hall with Inuyasha not far behind. Time was of the essence and they didn't need to waste it but without Rishou's scent, they didn't have a direction and he need not bring Rishou's absence to the attention of the crowd. It would only bring about more anger and more fighting.

Ayumi looked back toward the forest where she'd seen the two Tora cubs run. With everyone finally out in the courtyard and the fights broken up, she couldn't understand where they were headed. More importantly, where was Rishou? She had a bad feeling about those two cubs and it seemed too easy to connect Rishou's absence with them. Making her way back to the doors that the crowd had been ushered out, she ran right into the person that she was headed to find.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Ayumi, now is not the time."

"But, I think something happened to Rishou!"

Sesshoumaru turned to face the little girl.

"Tell me what you know."

…

Yukata was purposefully playing with his prey as he batted the child down again. The deal had been set that if Rishou could get around him, he'd allow him to live.

Rishou pushed himself from the ground again but this time he backed away from the Tora, unwilling to play this game that he could not win no matter how hard he tried. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Roka and Kano simply watching, a fear of their father clear on their faces, but at least they still had theirs with them. They hadn't been taken away for a reason that they really didn't understand. He just wished he ws back with his father, safe in his arms, but things didn't seem to be going in that direction.

"Have you given up half-breed? Seen how futile it would be for you to try again? I must admit, you tried longer than I would have given you credit for."

"My father will come for me and you'll be sorry."

"A half-demon, trying to intimidate me? Your father has made you confident but foolish and what that will lead to is your death."

Yukata chuckled as he circled Rishou.

"Even if your father does come for you, I don't plan on him seeing you alive. I can only imagine the look on your poor father's face when he sees your lifeless body."

Rishou shook his head trying to hold back the tears. He had to be brave, like his father, like his mother. He couldn't let Yukata's words get to him. The Tora would only be happy to see him fall apart.

"You don't scare me."

"Then I should assume that you've never seen the true form a Torayoukai before. Would you like to see it? They're much more intimidating than those dogs that you wish to claim as your own."

"…" The pup tried to calm his breaths as Yukata began to transform.

"What's wrong half-breed? Have you lost your voice? Listen to the last word that you will ever hear. Run!"

Rishou watched only momentarily as Yukata transformed into a humongous beast of a tiger. The only things he paid attention to were the razor sharp claws of the enormous paws that would bring him to his end. He bolted into the trees taking the most densely populated path that he could to slow the Tora.

…

Ayumi pointed them in the direction that she'd last seen the two Tora cubs heading. Sesshoumaru began to pick up Yukata's scent as they entered the forest and where he found the Tora he would find his son.

For a while, Yukata's scent remained stable. But now it was moving and fast. Even the Tora's demonic aura had changed and Sesshoumaru was picking up another scent.

"Go around!"

Inuyasha didn't stop to question his brother who was now transforming. The hope was that he could get ahead of Yukata. The situation was dire as he now was picking up the same scent as his brother…Rishou's blood.

...

Rishou weaved through the last set of trees and through a set of bushes that left cuts across his cheeks and hands. The path was now completely clear and his chest heaved as he forced himself to keep going. Rishou allowed a whimper to escape as Yukata gained ground. One more stride and he would be dead.

'Father please'

Rishou suddenly found himself off the ground and complied with his uncle's command as he unleashed the Wind Scar. Yukata barely had a chance to dodge it before Rishou witnessed his father come out of nowhere and unleash his fangs and claws on the Tora with the utmost fury. Yukata was taken off guard and was struggling to post a decent defense and Sesshoumaru was nearly relentless in his attack. Yukata finally made it back to his feet only to take his weight completely off a hind leg that was obviously broken beyond repair. His throat was a mangle of fur and blood. Sesshoumaru roared his disgust with Tora. Yukata was too battered to be an even match anymore but he deserved to die for trying to kill Rishou. No one put their hands on Sesshoumaru's pup without facing his wrath. Sesshoumaru wasted no time before charging again and sinking his fangs into Yukata.

"Tch, never seen Sesshoumaru that angry." Rishou heard Inuyasha react to the display.

Rishou heard Kano and Roka break out into sobs as Sesshoumaru was near ending their father's life. He wasn't even aware that they were still following. Yes, his father had every right to kill Yukata. But despite everything that he and his sons had said and done, something about it still didn't seem quite right. Maybe Yukata would never change his views on half-demons but there was still a chance for Roka and Kano to view things differently. If his father killed Yukata now, Roka and Kano wouldn't ever believe anything different of half-demons. They would become his enemies for sure. Still, if they did end up as enemies, then he could rest at their demise knowing that he had given them a fair chance.

"Father don't! Don't kill Lord Yukata...for them!"

Sesshoumaru watched Rishou point over to Roka and Kano who started to shake as he looked at them. Yukata barely moved as Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to him growling before he made his final decision and transformed.

"If you or your sons ever come near my son again, I will destroy you!"

The three of them left the Tora where he lay. Rishou ran up to his father as he picked him up and hugged him.

"Father, I can't breathe."

"..." Sesshoumaru gave the child space to look at him.

"Why do you look so sad?"

"I thought I was going to lose you."

"But you didn't. I'm ok." The tears came as Rishou closed his eyes and leaned his head on his father's shoulder realizing how worried his father was and how close he came to death.

"I'm not going to put you through this anymore. The ceremony is over."

"But I want to finish it."

"Rishou..."

"Please?"

"Yukata can't get up and we won't let the kid out of our sight again. All that's left is for him have supporters and be announced right? Let him finish."

Sesshoumaru looked away from Inuyasha and into Rishou's eyes. The tears in the child's eyes were gone and replaced with a spark of determination.

"Are you sure you want to finish?"

The pup nodded.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for your patience with this :-)_

**Chapter 20: **Heir to the West: A Glimpse into the Future


	20. Heir to the West

**More to Me**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

_A/N: This chapter is short but alas it is the end. It's meant to be a partial epilogue._

_**Chapter 20: Heir to the West: A Glimpse into the Future**_

As the sun began to set, they arrived back at the castle. Sesshoumaru took his time to hold onto his child for as long as he could before he would have to let go.

"Ah, there you are honorable prince." The advisor ushered Rishou to the front of the crowd that now seemed more civil.

The crowd was again split, but this time not by angry adults ready to rip the life from each other based on differing views but by the children. Some stood eagerly awaiting the words of the advisor, others looked about seemingly still somewhat dazed by the earlier chaos.

"As an heir to the West, the honorable prince will ask that his future allies take a stand behind him. These are his supporters. He needs only one but many will show that he is destined to be a lord of great stature."

He looked to Daichi who nodded for him to step forward. He looked into the crowd of children. Who would become his future allies and who would be his enemies? What if the children did not want to be either? He held his head high. Even if he had only one supporter, it was enough.

"I ask that all who will be my allies come forward and stand behind me. I am allowed to see my enemies in plain sight." The words were just as he had practiced.

The children of the West were first to step forward, most of whom belonged to the soldiers and were traditionally first. Ayumi quickly stepped forward as well as she waved in all of the Ushi with her. The majority of the children of the Inoshishi followed and to his surprise a quarter of the Tora and three of the Tatsu joined him as well. Looking at the children who remained, it was clear that his supporters greatly outnumbered his enemies. But were all of them truly going to be his enemy? Rishou motioned for Daichi to bend down to hear him.

Daichi smiled as he straightened.

"The honorable prince wishes for those who are undecided to come to the middle so that he may not classify you as ally or enemy."

A few more of the children stepped to the middle, leaving only half the Tora and half of the Tatsu remaining to be fully decided enemies.

Rishou finished as he had practiced and turned to all his allies.

"Thank you for your support."

Daichi stepped forward again as the crowd parted, understanding to make an aisle.

"It is with great pleasure that I present to you a strong and well received heir. He will be a great leader like those before him. Will the current lord of the West acknowledge his heir's position?"

Sesshoumaru stepped back to allow Rishou to stand on his own.

"The West has acknowledged its new heir. The Honorable Prince Rishou."

Sesshoumaru proudly watched as the entire crowd bowed to Rishou as he proceeded ahead of him down the makeshift aisle. No. A ceremony of entrance, what others thought, a title, his past, couldn't hold a candle. Nothing meant more to him in this world than his son.

* * *

The swords clashed, as the ground rippled underneath them from the magnitude of force. The trees split and disintegrated on either opponent's sides leaving the grounds in disarray. Demonic eyes nearing red tore at golden ones of their opponent. Another clash of blades unfurled growls at outmatching strength that drove him back. The instinct of survival tore at his flesh as already jagged markings became wild. The elder relented momentarily but shouldn't have. Rishou regained control and attacked again unleashing a blast from his sword missing by the slightest of margins.

"Tch…"

"Yes! It worked!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head as Rishou smiled and allowed his eyes to clear.

"I should assume that Inuyasha taught you this?"

"You said I could use it..."

"When you had control of it"

"I have control."

"Momentarily, yes. But what will you do when your opponent will not relent?"

"I...haven't gotten that far yet." Rishou laughed sheepishly.

Sesshoumaru quirked his brow as he took in his son who stood taller now. The fourteen year old was every bit as skilled and capable as he was at that age aside from controlling his demonic aura which he never had to do. The majority of the childish features were gone but he could still see Rin's features clearly when Rishou smiled or laughed.

"Rishou..."

"I know, I know, more practice."

"Yes. It is necessary. But, for the time being I'm impressed. Well done."

Rishou perked up at the compliment as he joined his father to head back home.

"Father, no! Not again! It's getting there!" Rishou growled as he tried to dodge the attack on his ear but it was no use.

Sesshoumaru gave up and let the ear go after it refused to fully stand. So, maybe all the childish features weren't quite gone just yet and he would get to enjoy his son being a pup for another day.

_End_

* * *

_A/N: I'm glad to have been able to give this story the ending that it needed. :)_


End file.
